Going Down
by Redtini
Summary: Bella Swan was recruited to The Cullen Firm as the new Managing Director of Global Relations. Unbeknownst to her, she never remembered applying for the position. Yet, luck was on her side, and the offer was too great to pass up. Through one strange encounter and a series of events, Bella realizes that luck had nothing to do with it. Drama/Romance/Angst/Lemons/mild BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:**EdwardsFirstKiss** and **Tinsley** **Warren**. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

><p>Bella Swan was recruited to The Cullen Firm as the new Managing Director of Global Relations. Unbeknownst to her, she never remembered applying for the position. Yet, luck was on her side, and the offer was too great to pass up. Through one strange encounter and a series of events, Bella realizes that luck had nothing to do with it. DramaRomance/Angst/Lemons/mild BDSM.

* * *

><p>~~~<strong>Waves<strong>~~~

Hello everyone! First, I want to thank **Karen Cullen** for planting an idea about writing a possesiveward type of character(Knowing that my plate was already overflowing with RL commitments) that I couldn't stop plotting *Stares*. Secondly, hugs and love to **Redtini's FB group** for letting me test out this fic on them. They are a great group, and I love how you can all be yourselves. Total respect and you all rock! Thirdly, **to** **you** who are about to read this for being patient, open-minded because this too will be different from others I have written, and for trusting me. Even when you may want to choke me.

I'm going to play around with the characters we so love, and mix things up a bit. Couples, personalities, quirks, everything I can. I'm making this up as I go along, and because this is all for fun, who knows what else.

There will be warnings, and the big ones I will make sure to note the top of the chapter. But some of the, I'm not sure this is a warning, here it is just in case I forget.

**YOU'RE WARNED**.

****Language. Lemons. Adult situations. Strong Lemons. Did I say hard limits? Kinky Lemons, and a few more as we go along****

* * *

><p><strong>Going Down<strong>

"It's been how long Bella?" Jessica Stanley, Director of Finance, asked from across the conference table.

"It seems like longer but I've been here for about six months."

"You truly have been a great asset." Eric chimed in next to me.

"Thanks, but you're not getting a raise." The table had chuckled before the meeting started.

"Shall we get started?" Rosalie glared at me.

It didn't matter how hard I worked or the number of clients I brought to the firm; nothing I did seemed to satisfy Rosalie Cullen. Why I was still employed at The Cullen Marketing Firm with her as my boss was beyond me. How I had been hired was still a mystery. I didn't even remember applying for the job when the firm's recruiter called me. I was happy where I was, until they offered to triple my salary and make me Managing Director over Global Relations. It was an offer I couldn't refuse; yet Rosalie has shown me nothing but animosity since I arrived.

-GD-

After the meeting, I tried to rush off before he could stop me; yet, I was too slow.

"Bella, do you want to go out for drinks later?" Mike asked me—again. He walked with me to my office, until we stopped at my door.

"Sorry, my boyfriend and I have plans for tonight." He grinned; a bit surprised, yet walked off. Mike Newton seemed to be a nice guy. Brilliant at what he did, yet the fact that I'm in a committed relationship didn't seem to deter him. I had a rule about dating anyone I worked with, so he never had a chance. Even if he is a Vice President. I thought that's why he kept asking. He seemed to have this way about him as if I was supposed to drop Jake for him.

I looked over to my assistant who seemed amused by the scene presented in front of her. "I see he won't give up?" Angela said, shaking her head as she walked into my office behind me.

"What is with the people here?" I asked sitting behind my desk as I opened the files she handed to me.

"Do you have a few hours? Because that's how long it will take me to begin with the A's."

I laughed. Angela Weber was a godsend and apparently the most talented and wanted assistant in the firm. I didn't find out until recently that she was the COO's second in command. Eric let that spill out. When I first learned of this, I wasn't surprised that they gave me the reject that they wanted to get rid of. But soon realized that was far from the case. Angela was about to be promoted to first assistant before she was reassigned to a "special project." Eric's words exactly. When I inquired what the hell that was supposed to mean? He stated that they were all told that one of the Cullen's hand-picked me and wanted me to learn the ropes as fast as possible. Apparently, I was in the fast track program for a Vice President position. When I did ask the recruiter who had originally contacted me was this true, he seemed miffed that I didn't remember him telling me. That's something I would have remembered. Another mystery that I was still on the case about.

Angela was the one who explained that it was common for the firm to recruit the competitions' best and brightest. Her explanation satisfied my curiosity somewhat, yet there was still something that was missing in this puzzle.

-GD-

"Good night, Bella." I waved to the security guard as I entered the elevator.

Before the doors could close, I saw his hand first stopping them from closing, then the most piercing emerald eyes I had ever seen. They just stared at me. Locking me into place, until the movement of his lips as they curled up released me.

"Hello." Was all he said, and his voice...I couldn't explain; it could be the fact that we were face-to-face and uncomfortably close.

It had taken a moment before I remembered to say, "Good evening."

"Going down?" He asked.

I didn't even realize that the elevator wasn't moving. I hadn't pressed the down button. "Please." I panted out.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

There was something in his eyes. It could have been the fact that I sounded like a whore at a frat party. It didn't go unbeknown to me that he never stepped out of my personal space. But again, neither did I.

When I felt the liquid heat as I watched his tongue peak out to moisten his lips, my chest heaved as I tried to get control.

_Get a grip_, _Bella! _Some guy steps in an elevator and you want to do things that would make you the whore you're not? Yet, for a moment, I didn't care.

"After you," he said stretching out his arm.

_When did the doors open?_

It could have been while you were eye-fucking the stranger, my subconscious reminded me.

I stepped out, and when I did, I could have sworn I felt his hand slightly brush against the small of my back. There was a chill that shot up my spine at that moment. I stopped in my tracks, and all I could feel was the warmth off the stranger's body behind me. I then inhaled the most hedonistic aroma as my wetness continued to flow. The only sound was our breaths, and the heat penetrating off him saturated my bare neck.

I had to fight the urge to lean back, and willed my legs to move. It was when I turned to say goodnight that I wished I hadn't. The intensity from his eyes became hypnotic. For the first time I was very aware that I was alone, with a total stranger in a garage, with no one else around. This man could be a serial killer for all I knew.

I quickly came to my senses, murmuring out a "Good night," as I hurried to my car.

It was when I opened my door and heard, "Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Swan." I paused and looked back at the stranger.

I took a closer look and knew if I had seen him before I would have remembered. I was still somewhat new and didn't know everyone in the firm yet. I smiled at him as I hurried inside before driving off. At the stop sign, I placed my head on the steering wheel and breathed out what seemed to be the breath that I was holding since I stepped into that elevator.

_Fuck, what was that?_

-GD-

"Where are you? You're late for dinner?" I asked Jake as I plated the food with one hand as I held up the phone with the other.

"Were you worried I wouldn't show up?" He smiled walking into the kitchen as he sat down his cell. He grabbed a hold of me planting a very passionate kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm, that still doesn't make up for you being late."

He laughed. "Funny coming from the queen of lateness."

I slapped his shoulder then pushed him off me. "Whatever. Sit, dinner will get cold."

Jake and I had known each other for three years and dated for around two of them. I worked in his department, and soon realized that dating a co-worker wasn't always the best thing. Jake was a great guy, but we had a bad spell for a while that caused tension and issues in our work life. That's when I started looking for another position. It seemed as if we weren't going to make it, but after I had left the company, the distance seemed to help our relationship. We actually dated again, something we lost seeing each other every day consistently. The courtship of it all seemed to have been lost, and we found it when we were separated.

Now, everything seemed to be clicking between us. Jake was starting to become a perfect fit for me, and everything seemed to be coming into place.

_Then why did you eye-fuck the stranger?_

That thought kept going through my mind as Jake spoke about his day. I didn't know why? It wasn't like our sex life was lacking or that we didn't have great conversation. We had a lot in common, and things worked for us.

Yet...I couldn't explain it.

I chalked it off on hormones. It was close to that time of the month, and I usually became a bit more needy than normal.

After dinner, Jake and I watched a couple of TV shows and then went to bed. As I lay there sleepless, I swore I could still smell the stranger. I did everything I could to try to get him out of my head. Read, sent emails, listened to music, yet sleep never came. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see were emeralds.

-GD-

When I returned to work the next day, I inquired about the stranger in the elevator. Angela offered to contact corporate security regarding the incident. I told her that wouldn't be necessary and dropped the subject.

All day I looked for him, but it became futile. By late afternoon, I had given up the search. After I had gone down to the cafeteria, several times, I scolded myself for wasting the time. I loved Jake. We had been better than ever, and we had fallen into our own routine. There was no reason to even look in the direction of another man.

-GD-

"Mrs. Cullen would like to see you in her office Bella," Angela said over the phone.

"Please let Rosalie know I'm on my way."

"Bella, it's Esme, not Rosalie."

I sat up. "Did she state why?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I sat back taking a few deep breaths before standing and examining myself in the mirror. When the CEO summons you to the office that cannot be good.

-GD-

I rode up the elevator to the thirty-first floor getting off at the executive suite level where all the corporate executives offices were. The interior was stunning, and even though I wasn't one for expensive gold tapestry and fabrics, everything looked modern and the richness still held a light and airy feel to it surprisingly. I had heard how beautiful this floor was, but the rumors did not do it justice.

When I stepped up to the receptionist, she directed me down the hall to Mrs. Cullen's office and instructed me to take a seat.

I looked around nonchalantly trying to cover the nerves erupting inside my gut; when I heard a voice coming into the distance and startled by his tone.

"That is no excuse! I've heard it before."

As the voice came around the corner, my breath skipped as our eyes met.

"You had a deadline that wasn't met. Why the hell does that matter? I've heard enough. You're fired." The stranger said as he dropped the cell from his ear. But it was the smile...or what seemed to be a smile of some sort that caused my body to release unexpectedly again.

As he continued to gaze at me, I found it difficult to control all of my senses. Until, she stepped out of her office and asked. "Who did you just fire?"

"No one important," the stranger said as his smile fell. He hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"By the look on Isabella's face, I thought it was the poor girl." She reached her hand out towards me. Isabella..."

I shook her hand. "Mrs. Cullen. Please call me, Bella."

"And Bella, Esme will be fine." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Please excuse my son, Edward. Have you two met?"

"Yes." "No." We both said at the same time. Apparently, I wasn't aware that we had met.

His eyes narrowed as he said. "We met...last night."

My eyes widened at the tone he used. If I weren't there, I would have assumed more occurred. Definitely by the way he was staring at me. I immediately started to fidget under his gaze. Obviously, I was missing something. _Had_ we met before? Cause it sure as hell felt as if he knew me.

"Bella, shall we?" Esme directed me towards her office as Edward stood...smirking at me. That was it! He had this cynical looking grin thing that said I want to fuck you. I moistened my lips, at the thought...damn! _Get a grip, Bella!_

I needed to focus, and I was meeting with his mother and thinking about fuc—I love Jake! I chanted in my head a few times. Before closing my eyes and breathing out whatever spell the man cast over me.

Esme sat down at her desk as I took the seat in front of hers. "Now Bella, shall we get started?"

-GD-

The meeting with Mrs. Cullen went well. As a nominee for a future VP position, she likes to meet with candidates weekly to get to know them as well as go over their portfolio. She had already familiarized herself with mine. I just needed to go over it in detail, as she asked questions in-between.

Mrs. Cullen had been the CEO at the firm for over fifteen years. Her father started the business as an advertising company first; then expanded it into a Marketing Firm and left it to his two daughters. When Esme's younger sister died, she inherited the rest of the shares. Her sister had no children but was survived by her husband. Esme was well respected in the field, and the firm was one of the top firms in the country, and expanding internationally. Not only was she successful in business, but her reputation rivaled one of a saint. And in our business, that was virtually impossible to do.

-GD-

When I returned back into my office, all the stress that I was holding in hit me all at once. The stranger was Edward Cullen! I had no time to process it until I returned, away from prying eyes.

Of course, I knew of him. He won several advertising awards and altered the way the industry used social media for advertisers. I also read that he threatened to start his own firm, yet the family came to some sort of agreement. The man was well-known for being brilliant in the field, as well as being a royal asshole. He had a temper. Apparent from the call I had overheard. Yet, he was one of the most desirable bachelors in Chicago. I heard he dated movie stars, musicians, models, the list went on.

There was no doubt that the man was gorgeous, charismatic and had awe about him. My subconscious must have known who he was from a picture or article I must have read. I admired the man's work. That must have been why I reacted to him so much.

_It had to be._

-GD-

The next day, I spent half the time on location of a photo shot. The photographer and I weren't seeing eye to eye, which made a long and drama filled morning. Because of that I found myself working late again that evening, but this time Jake had cooked and was waiting for me to come home.

I had just dialed him as I stepped into the elevator, and was immediately captured by the familiar emerald jewels. I flashed Edward a timid smile as I turned my back towards him as Jake answered. "Bells, are you almost home?"

That's when I took a breath and Edward's intoxicating scent flooded my senses. "Ummm, I am just leaving the office. I should be home soon."

"Great! I have some news I want to share with you."

I swore I could feel the heat radiating from Edward's body, and when I turned my head to look, he was directly behind me. I didn't hear him move. Yet all I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest. "I have to go, but I'll be there soon."

I thought I heard Jake say something before hanging up, but the air surrounding us in the tiny box was thinning. I felt light-headed and embarrassingly strange. First, afraid to turn around to look at him, I chastised myself for being rude. When I did, I noticed a different man that night. His jaw line was tight, and his eyes seemed cold, even though they were staring directly at me.

"Mr. Cullen," I said softer then I had attended too.

He just stared at me. I wasn't sure if I should have turned back around or waited. I gave him a slight grin, which seemed to bring him back.

"Ms. Swan."

The elevator doors opened, and I said, "Have a good night." As we stared at each other, myself for too long, I started fumbling around my purse before finding my car keys.

Edward Cullen stayed a few steps behind me as I walked to my car. When I turned around, it looked as if he wanted to say something but instead just nodded. I got into my car and drove past him as I waved.

That was the second time he unofficially walked me to my car. I wondered if he intended to or was just that kind of man.

-GD-

Dinner with Jake was like every other night except he announced he received a promotion. In Los Angeles.

"Jake, I can't move! I love my job, and now I'm up for advancement."

"You hate your boss."

"I don't hate her. I've learned a lot from her. She doesn't particularly seem to care for me, but..."

"With the experience you have and your promotion into the firm, I'm sure you could get another job in Los Angeles."

Was the man serious? I loved Chicago. My family and friends are here, and I reminded him of that fact. He also reminded me that the Cullen's had a branch in California. I knew that, but for some reason blew that off.

"Jake, my job is here. I can't ask to be transferred after being put up for this promotion. I was hand-picked—"

"By whom? That's still a mystery. You said a Cullen, but—"

"I was told it was and you know this. Why are you acting as if that's a normal thing? Being noticed by any of them is an achievement!"

The Cullen's made careers, as well as could break them. Evident by Edward today. The thought of him made my stomach flip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking disheartened from across the table.

I shook my head. "I need to think about it."

He got up and kneeled down beside me. "Bella, it would be perfect. We could have a house by the water. Have that beach wedding we always talked about..."

My eyes grew large. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He stood up. "You bring that up now? After countless hints, now you're considering marriage?"

"You said we could wait."

"I said that because every time it came up you would become...weird and distant."

"I'm not using this as my ace in the hole if that's what you're thinking. I truly have thought about our future."

I stared into his eyes, which looked sincere enough. "The timing seems odd."

"Like your job offer, this came out of the blue. When they said, I would need to be there the end of next week—"

"You said yes, already?"

He looked down. "I had too. The offer was too good to be true."

"I see. Are our bags packed?" I stood up now furious. "Or were you expecting the little woman to do that for you?"

-GD-

By the next morning, my head was spinning. The lack of sleep wasn't helping as well. Jake and I had gone back and forth all night and most of the following day.

As I was walking to my meeting, I heard his ringtone. I stepped into the empty boardroom and answered my cell. "Jake, I don't want to discuss this here. I'm about to go into a meeting."

"We need to talk about this more."

"I said everything I had to say last night. The fact that you assumed I would just pick up everything and move with you—"

"What's wrong with that? I love you. I would think that you would support me on this."

I breathed out heavily as I sat down, "I do support you!" I couldn't get upset, not now, and not here. "We can talk about this more tonight. Hey, I am happy for you."

"Then why does it sound like the end?"

I said nothing at first. We had been through so much already and survived. "We'll talk, okay. Come over, and I'll make your favorite tonight and we can sit and discuss all of our options regarding the move."

The moment I hung up, there was a lump in my throat. Jake wasn't going to rescind the offer, and I wasn't going to leave. I just wanted it to all work out somehow. We spoke about having a long distance relationship, flying out on weekends and stuff like that. But in my heart, I knew that relationships like those are hard to keep up. Then I heard something behind me and was startled out of my thoughts as I was made aware that he was standing by me.

"I didn't mean to scare you." His green eyes seemed concerned.

I stood. "You didn't. I was just—"

"It sounded pretty intense."

Looking down at my feet I said, "I'm sorry. I thought I was alone, and it couldn't wait."

"Ms. Swan, no apologies are necessary." He then took a step closer. "Is there anything that I can do?"

I looked up, and his eyes showed sincerity, mixed in with something else that I couldn't place. "Thank you, but..." I shook my head.

"Boyfriend troubles?" He asked with one brow arched.

I took in a deep breath. "That obvious?"

"Again, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it seems like you're planning on leaving us, and so soon?"

"No!" My eyes widened. "No, I am very happy here."

"That's good to hear." He did that smirk thing with his lips.

I bit mine trying to think of what to say next. Then looked back into his eyes, though they seemed to now be staring at my mouth. Something about that caused me to tighten my thighs, and I felt my nipples pushing harder against the fabric of my bra.

"Mr. Cullen—"

"Please, call me Edward."

Normally, I would have said call me Bella, but hearing him say his name had this weird effect on me. Warm liquid now heated up internally, and I was embarrassed by how my body was reacting to him. When I finally came back to the present, I indeed asked him to call me Bella and then tried to explain.

"My boyfriend was offered a job out-of-state. Of course, he wants me to go with him."

He sat down on top of the table, crossing his arms. "Well...that is a dilemma."

"Yes, it is. My family and friends are all here. Not to mention my job. Leaving now isn't an option."

"You do know we have an office in LA?"

"Yes, sir—" a groan rumbled out of him that surprised us both.

"I haven't eaten lunch." He stated matter of fact.

Yet, I noticed him shift on the table along with a very prominent form that I hadn't seen before. It looked as if Mr. Cullen—Edward, was a very thic—fuck! What was I thinking and why was I staring at his cock? I immediately looked up and now he was smiling at me again, which caused the warm liquid to slowly seep out and I would have to go buy a new pair of underwear shortly if he kept looking at me like—then I thought, "Did I mention California?"

His brows had furrowed, before he said, "I must have overheard."

"Oh. Yes."

He then stated. "They say distance makes the heart grow fonder." He spoke as if he knew that personally.

"I'm sure we will work this out." Just then, people started filing into the boardroom for our meeting. Edward lingered at my face a bit longer and then took his seat at the end while I took mine at the opposite end.

Esme walked in and made a few announcements. One being that Edward had returned from Europe and will be back in the office permanently. The reason I had never seen him was that he had been overseeing projects in Paris and Italy. She also mentioned that he would be overseeing future projects in New York.

Esme finished up her agenda and gave the floor to Edward. The moment he stood, the atmosphere of the room seemed to change. I looked over towards Eric, and he sat up from his normal slouched position. My team was fairly laid back. I wasn't one to micromanage. Being a more creative department, I tried to not hinder their creativity. Eric and his team oversaw advertising and the effects it had overseas. Every single one of us was trained to observe our surroundings and the effects it caused. It didn't take a professional to see that I had been missing something. Of course, I noticed that when people would walk pass Edward they wouldn't make eye contact. Or the fact that I seemed to be the only one allowed to call Edward, Edward other than Angela.

At first, Edward seemed calm and spoke about the financial impact of current events and how it was affecting our clients' bottom line. The year was heading towards a positive end, and the numbers were very impressive. I, for one, was thrilled with this. But I seemed to be in the minority. I soon found out why when he suddenly addressed a merger rumor.

This was the first I had heard of it, or more so paid any attention to it. He then flatly stated that each department would be reviewed. This received my full attention, even though I felt confident in my numbers. I had just discussed this with Esme, and we had a five-year growth plan laid out. Focusing on the global market as a whole benefited everyone. The potential for our clients hadn't been fully tapped into, and that made me feel confident about my departments value.

After the meeting was over, it seemed as if I were the only one that felt confident as we all headed back to our offices. By the end of the day, I was mentally exhausted and not in the mood to continue arguing with Jake. I said my good nights to Angela and headed out.

-GD-

"Going down?" he asked. Eyes bright and smiling. Edward was apparently in a great mood.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I joked and then caught myself. "I'm sorry, I meant—"

"It's alright, Isabella."

That was another thing. I told him he could call me Bella, yet he has chosen my given name.

He stepped closer, and I moved to his side. My hands started to tingle, and I played with my nails as I watched the numbers descend.

"I hope everything works out for you." He said.

I turned towards him. Shocked and realized that everything that I heard about him may night be all true. "Thank you. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime. My door is always open."

I laughed to myself. I could see myself, chatting about my love life to Mr. COO while he listened anxiously at my every word.

_Right_.

The rest of the way down, we made elevator small talk. Mostly about the weather until stepping into the garage. As usual, he walked behind me until I reached my car. I fidgeted for my keys and started to turn around, when I was suddenly pushed up against said car. His hands holding both sides of my face as his body pressed hard into mine. I stared in shock into the burning emerald eyes that locked me into place. I said nothing, due to the fact that I must have fallen asleep at my desk, and this was all a dream. But when he said, "If it were me, I would never let you go." I realized this wasn't a dream.

He inched closer to me as my lips automatically parted while my heart was scratching to get out of my chest. His lips hovered over mine, and I could hear the whimper that escaped my breath before he turned and whispered into my ear. "I can already taste you…"

The emerald eyes that shined liked gems were now dark green.

His lips brushed the side of my face as I felt and heard him inhale a deep breath.

He held me still, as he took another breath and said, "If only I could feel how wet you are." He emphasized as two fingers slid slowly in-between my breasts, trailing down my quivering stomach until they reached my hemline.

"Think about that while you're making your decision, Isabella."

********GD**********

Well, let me know what you think.

I forgot to mention, this will be a HEA. No specific scheduled posting as of now. This wasn't planned, so it's going to be in-between work and RL drama ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Rec<strong>:

Two Blue Lines By: Payton79

Bella, a good girl, was dumped by her long-time boyfriend. Edward, a young doctor, is feeling suffocated by his father's plans. Waking up next to a stranger is a shock for a good girl. Seeing the girl of your dreams run out on you the morning after sucks for a nice guy. What if two blue lines will bind the two together for life? What if they can't even remember how they came to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Happy New Year.**

I'm blown away by all your support! I know this Edward is different from my others, and thank you for reminding me of that fact. I forgot to add that this fic will have mild BDSM. I have already updated the description, but wanted to make sure you all see this.

As I began to sketch out this plot, I started to realize that I had a playlist. Every Sam Smith Song. I listened to his music over again while I wrote and thought about this.

For this chapter, _I've Told You Now, _was put on repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I'm a monster!" I grabbed my glass and took a large gulp of wine.

"Bella, stop being over dramatic," she rolled her eyes, shifting Christopher to the other breast.

"Tanya, I didn't flinch. I should have at least pushed him off of me."

"I've seen pictures of Edward Cullen. I'm surprised you didn't dry hump him right there."

Alice placed her menu down. "Why...at least finish feeding Topher before the whore comes out." She said disgustedly. Then, she turned toward me. "Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

"No, but the thought of leaving right now feels wrong," I answered.

"And fuck hot CEO has nothing to do with it?" Tanya asked with a grin.

"That's COO, and no. This decision has nothing to do with Edward. It was just...fate. Jake and I have been given two opportunities that we both can't refuse."

Alice stared a bit too long. "Cut the crap. I know you believe in fate and destiny and all that, but are you going to sit here and bullshit your two best friends?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't cheat on Jacob!"

"Yet, you were affected by this guy."

"I'm not dead, Alice."

"Amen," Tanya added. "I've seen him Ali; my drawers would have broken a record falling down."

Alice shakes her head. "You're married to an incredible man, but what if he-"

"He better not even think about fucking around, yet alone look in the direction of another woman. I just fucking squeezed out this butterball. I dare him! I would make sure he pays...the dumb fuck."

"Hey! Language! Alice never said he did," I scolded while brushing Christopher's soft blonde locks with my fingers.

"I was only playing devil's advocate," Alice said.

"Bella is not married to Jake," Tanya said glaring at Alice. "It's good that Mr. CEO made a play. Bella needs something new."

"Wait a minute. I am perfectly happy with Jake."

"You mean content? Stagnated? Bored?" Alice added.

"Maybe with friends like the two of you, I'm making the wrong decision and should move to LA."

Alice reached over the table and grabbed hold of one hand. "Bella, we love you. But you have to admit, your relationship with Jake is one of convenience."

I turned toward Tanya for some support. "Don't look at me. I agree with the squirt."

The three of us had been friends since we were children. We had grown up in the same neighborhood, and our parents still lived there. Alice and Tanya were my closest and dearest friends. Alice was a buyer for a high-end retailer; divorced, with no children, and currently dating a guy named Jasper for a little over three months. Tanya was an attorney. A divorce attorney, one of Chicago's finest; and married into a political family. Her father-in-law is a congressman, while Alec works in the governor's office.

We are all different, yet our past is our common bond. None of us have sisters, and we have grown into a family of our own. We share everything and are there for each other's firsts; marriages, divorce, miscarriages, and children. Good or bad, we always have each other. As much as it pains me to sit and listen to them, they know me better than myself most days. Yet, today, I didn't want to hear it.

"Bella. The way you are talking about the 'stranger' is a red flag. You haven't slept for weeks, and it's not all because of Jacob." Alice said eying me, along with Tanya. Christopher even turned his head.

"I'm a horrible person. Is that what you both want to hear? I should be missing my boyfriend, not...I need to tell Jake."

"Do you think that's best?" Tanya asked.

"I have to tell him at least what happened."

"Do what you must, but...aren't you just ending your relationship?" Alice added.

"No. We promised to be open and honest. I might have stepped up to the line, maybe one foot over it, but I didn't cross it. He'll be upset, but appreciate my honesty."

They didn't comment, but their expressions seemed doubtful.

-GD-

Being open and honest only made Jake furious with me, and he demanded that we took a break from our relationship.

When he asked me why? Why I would let it get that far between Edward and me? I had no acceptable excuse in his opinion. I explained that nothing happened, yet he scolded me for the things that did. "Something happened between the two of you Bella, for the asshole to make a play!"

He was right. If Edward had kissed me, I couldn't say that I wouldn't have kissed him back.

No matter how much I apologized, it didn't make the situation better. Jake had made up his mind. Disappointed and heartbroken by an act that never came...yet, in time, could it be inevitable?

I broke his heart that day, but I broke us the moment I allowed myself to feel...something the first time in that elevator with Edward.

-GD-

It had been two weeks, three days, eleven hours and thirty-three...thirty-four seconds since Edward's and my encounter. His scent still haunted me, while his touch left burned impressions on my flesh. My heart ached for what Jake and I had had. Yet, my mind was spinning with anticipation and unanswered questions regarding Edward.

I kept telling myself that I was only a conquest to him; something shiny and new to play with. At first, I was upset that Edward had just left town without a word. Apparently, he was called away, and no one knew when he was scheduled to return. He had just left me wanting and confused. He had stated that he would never leave me, and then turned around and left? At least, I had time to think without outside influences.

_It's a bit too late for that now don't you think?_ I scolded myself as I tried to focus on my work versus Edward Cullen.

-GD-

At home, it wasn't as easy; trying to get over the fact that Jake wouldn't be back. And yet, Edward flooded in-between my thoughts. Even at rest or lack of it, he invaded my dreams each night. I was stressing over our next encounter, planning on what to say to him, when my cell rang.

"How's the weather, Isabella?"

My chest sank as I immediately sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"I was wondering if you were enjoying the cool crisp air of the city or the mild warmth of the ocean breeze."

I breathed out in understanding. "I love the brisk weather in Chicago this time of year, Edward."

"No cold feet?"

"Mine are toasty warm."

We both said nothing for an uncomfortable length of time. I leaned into the phone and listened to each breath. My eyes heavy and heart sore.

Then he asked. "You made your choice then?"

"I did. Without outside influences."

He chuckled darkly. "I can still smell your arousal."

My breath hitched. "Edward...we can't..."

"I needed to hear your voice. I'll be back tomorrow. Come to dinner with me."

"I can't."

"Are you still with him?"

"No. I told him what happened."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"That is not a good idea."

"Eight, Isabella," he said before hanging up.

-GD-

When I arrived into the office the next morning, there was a long stem orchid lying on top of my desk with a note only stating, "Eight O'clock.".

All night I had thought about Edward and his offer, and had come to the same conclusion each time; this wouldn't work. Nothing about this could. I hadn't been thinking with my brain and was happy that I had come to my senses before anything really serious had occurred. I hadn't thought it all through properly, and dinner with Edward...it could lead to another, and eventually...

I stared at the note and then emailed Edward.

After hitting send, I grabbed my notebook and headed to the staff meeting. People were filling in as they took their seats. As for me, I stopped where I stood. Strangely, I could feel him enter the room before turning and making eye contact. He had his cell in his hand and from the glare he was throwing in my direction; he had read my email.

He looked beautiful. I know that's strange to say, but the man is breathtaking. His dark golden strands of a perfect mess of hair strutted by me as he brushed my side. A shock of electricity seared my flesh as he paused for a moment before saying hello. My eyes glanced up as I stared at the rose colored lips that were so close to me before, and remembered how they had felt against my skin.

The meeting was starting, and he took the seat directly across from mine. Everyone took notice that he wasn't sitting in his usual seat, but quickly looked away as he scanned the table.

As the meeting went on, our eyes would meet, and his nostrils would occasionally flare up. When I had looked away, I saw that Rosalie had her own glare going on; directed straight at me.

While the meeting continued, the air in the room grew thin. Edward's eyes would occasionally leave mine to answer a question or present a subject, but they always came back to mine.

After the meeting, Mike came over and said snidely, "Now, I see why you kept denying my offers?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Cullen."

My eyes grew wide. Yes, Edward and I might have stolen a few or many glances, but I thought it was only obvious to us. I didn't want to be that girl; the one who slept her way to the top earning no respect from others. I worked too damn hard to get where I was. I had sacrificed time and relationships for my career. If anyone else, including Rosalie assumed I had ill intentions, my chances for my promotion could be tainted. "Michael, there is no me and Mr. Cullen. I turned you down because I had a boyfriend!"

Without skipping a beat, he asked. "Then you're currently available?"

"Isabella, can I see you in your office?" Edward commanded more than asked.

I was secretly pleased to have that conversation interrupted, but the thought of the next one made me whimper a bit.

-GD-

As Edward closed the door behind him, his scent filled every inch of my office. It wasn't strong or musky, just the opposite. It was a clean, fresh linen fragrance. The type that made you want to grab hold of his crisp pressed tailored shirt and bury your face into his chest inhaling the deliciousness of him.

His arms wrapped around me from behind, and I stood still, shocked and confused. It was as if this was a normal thing. My head instantly fell back onto his chest before I caught myself and tried to pull away. He held onto me tighter and said. "Have dinner with me."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"You can, and you want to. I won't take no for an answer."

I turned around to face him. Bad idea. We were inches apart and a gravitational pull seemed to bring us closer...the magnetic force was strong and his lips came closer to mine. I fought to move and won, able to turn my head to the side. "I can't do this...whatever it is that we are doing."

"I'm asking a beautiful woman to dinner. That's a normal request."

"Nothing about this is normal. For some, it may be, but for me nothing about this is." I stepped back, looking directly into his eyes. "With all due respect, whatever this is between us should stop, now." I should have stopped it that night in the elevator. It was the best decision for me and my career. Edward could destroy everything that I had worked for once he tired of me.

He leaned in, emerald eyes blazing and said, "No isn't an option, Isabella."

I leaned back, surprised; upset that my body was instantly wet yet angered by his tone. "Are you giving me an ultimatum, Mr. Cullen?" He stepped back, narrowing his eyes at me as one corner of his mouth curled up. That set me off even more. I placed my hands on my hips and stated, "I'm not going to let you intimidate me by demanding I do something I'm not comfortable with. I'm sure Rosalie didn't recruit me to entertain you!" I had sure hoped not. "I may be new here, but if you choose to play, whatever this game is to win...you won't." I stared dead into his eyes. He may be Esme's son, but that didn't give him the right to fucking order me around. Rosalie might be regretting hiring me, but she didn't seem to be the type of woman to approve of this type of behavior.

Edward stepped closer to me. "Oh, Ms. Swan. This is one game you will lose. Though, I know you'll be a worthy opponent." Then, he leaned over and whispered into my ear which caused a shiver to run down my spine. "And when you're under me, begging for surrender; I promise you, I won't show you any mercy. I'll make sure you know exactly who is controlling this 'whatever' you seem to be denying." Then, he placed a kiss on my lobe and pulled back to see exactly how he had affected me.

I just stood there, mouth open and wet, while he exited my office.

_Well, I told him_.

*************GD***********

**Best Wishes and Happy Reading!**

Cheers,

Redtini


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren. Hugs and love to Redtini's FB group for pre-reading the first few chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.<strong>

**A/N**

Hope everyone is having a great holiday. Me, I am decluttering my life in every way. It's a perfect start to the new year.

Before my life goes back to crazy :) I wanted to give you one more chapter during my time off.

Hugs and love to you! Wishing you a blessed New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Going Down Ch. 3<strong>

The next week was torturous. Even though Edward and I hadn't seen each other, I could feel him around the office. It sounded crazy, and both Tanya and Alice had told me so, but there were times when my skin would tingle, or I would just have these...feelings. The man was making me crazy from doing absolutely nothing.

I was losing my mind, and as much as I tried to fight it, I had thought about Edward constantly. I had to admit to myself that I was slightly disappointed that he hadn't asked me out again. It wasn't as if I could go out with the arrogant ass. It would not be viewed in a positive light, and Rosalie seemed to dislike me even more than she did before. She had given me extra accounts to oversee, which had kept me working late all week.

-GD-

I was happy for the weekend; ready to relax and take a mental break. Jake was sending someone to collect the rest of his things that he had stored at my house. I offered to ship them, even bring them to LA. That surprised him as much as me. He had been a friend before a boyfriend, and I missed him in my life. It was times like these, as much as I hated to admit; there was some truth regarding Alice and Tanya's comments about our relationship being one of convenience. I enjoyed having him around; it was comfortable.

I looked over at the time, and it was past seven. I collected my things and was surprised to see Angela still working. "I hope you didn't stay late because of me?"

"No, I needed to finish up some things. Are you heading out?" She asked suddenly typing quickly on the keyboard.

I didn't want to rush her. "Yes, I'm leaving. Please, if you need to finish up don't rush for me." I smiled giving her a knowing glance.

She looked confused then said. "I'm done actually."

"Great, we can walk out together."

"No! ...I still have one last thing to finish. Have a great weekend. I'll be behind you." She smiled.

Okay? I felt Angela and I had grown to know each other fairly well, but at that moment she was acting strangely. I said goodbye and headed for the elevator.

As I watched the numbers descend, I slouched against the wall thinking about what to have for dinner. When the elevator stopped, I stood up, and the moment the doors opened all I saw was a flash of dark green before my body was slammed back against the wall.

My mind couldn't catch up with what my body was experiencing. Edward's hand gripped behind my neck as the other held me against the wall. I heard the whimper that came from deep within my core as our lips crashed together. The hand that gripped my neck controlled my movements as his tongue requested entrance. The moment I opened, the other hand gripped my hair, causing my mouth to open wider.

His body pushed against mine as the kiss deepened. My hands started to claw at his suit coat as he released my lips trailing his way down to my neck. His head descended further, and the buttons on my blouse were pulled to their limit as he kissed in-between my breasts.

My hands trailed up Edward's defined back in search of his silken strands. The moment I grabbed hold of them, he looked up and groaned. One hard, firm kiss later, Edward grabbed my hands and slammed them above my head. Staring into my eyes, he said, "Don't move."

The elevator dinged indicating that we had arrived at the garage level. I stood there panting, wondering if he was going to close the door and stop the elevator, but he did the opposite. He pulled the emergency button keeping the door opened as his hands grabbed hold of my hair.

"Ahhh!" I squealed out shocked and aroused.

The moans and groans coming from him only fueled our animalistic behavior. When I heard footsteps and quickly reached down, Edward instantly slammed my hands back against the wall. "Stay!" He ordered.

My chest heaved. We could get caught I thought, and then I saw the gleam in his eyes, which made me wetter. I lunged forward and bit his lower lip. That only excited him more as he took my top lip into his mouth.

The man devoured me, yet when he pressed his firm cock against my stomach, I halted. "We can't..."

"Stop denying this, Isabella."

Nothing good could come from this. "Edward..."

He took hold of my mouth again, using it to will my soul. I groaned into his kiss knowing that any minute we could get caught. I was about to say stop until he leaned into me and whispered. "I lie in bed imagining how you will taste on my lips."

Fuck!

I slammed my head against the wall. Edward's lips slowly traced along my jawline and around my collarbone as my body started to quiver. "Please...this won't..."

He grabbed both sides of my face with his hands. "Why are you fighting this?" His tone was harsh, as his eyes stared deeper into my soul.

My heartbeat sped up surprised by his intensity. "Ummm...it hasn't been over a month since my boyfriend—"

"Ex!" He corrected.

"Ah...yes...all that is happening...it's too fast." His eyes...his stare was...too much. "I can't think around you!" I blurted out. "That scares me," I admitted more to myself as we stared into the other's eyes. "I barely know you."

His eyes squinted. "Then let me know you."

I placed my hands on top of his and lowered them off of my face. "Nothing good will come from this."

He chuckled darkly. "You are a very stubborn woman, Ms. Swan." Then, he kissed me one more time before pulling back and said, "Eventually, you will say yes."

That's what I was afraid of.

I collected the items that had fallen to the floor and walked out of the elevator. Edward watched me get into my car parked closely by. This time, he didn't walk behind me. He stood in the elevator until I drove off.

To take a much-needed cold shower.

-GD-

"That shit only happens in movies," Tanya said as she lay down on my sofa.

"The man is far from border-lining harassment," Alice added over the phone. She had a date night with her new boyfriend, Jasper. She was on speaker phone while she was getting ready.

"Harassment, yes, but he could harass the hell out of me," Tanya said laughing out.

"It's not like that." Tanya eyed me. "If I had felt threatened, I would have called you."

"Oh, I know. Versus telling us how the fuck hot CEO dry humped you in public."

I didn't have the energy to correct her. It didn't matter how many times I told her COO.

"Everything about this feels wrong," Alice commented.

"That's the best part!" Tanya sat up. "Just imagine all the forbidden sex you can have." She started swaying to the music playing in the background. It was an old eighties song, _Pony_. Then she stood up and swayed her hips seductively against mine. You could hear Alice singing along in the background. I stood there for a moment until Tanya slapped my ass as she gyrated around my living room. "Bella needs to loosen up Alice. This may be exactly what she needs." She stopped dancing. "Look, it's not wise to sleep with the CEO, but it's not like its taboo. Mine is in bed with several women, and I think one of our mailroom guys too."

"Tanya!" Alice scolded over the phone.

"I'm not saying fuck hot is screwing everyone. I'm just stating that in this day in age, it happens more and more. I should know. I have handled enough of these cases to buy four of my cars. Bella, just don't use the excuse of his title to stay away from him. You want him, and he obviously wants you. Just be honest with yourself. If it doesn't work out, then you went into it knowing that and no hard feelings if it ends."

"She could also walk out without a job," Alice added.

"I wouldn't let that happen. If so, Hot-McAss will be paying deeply for those Manolo Blahniks as they walk out."

I shook my head as she began to dance around to another song, and Alice said goodbye.

-GD-

I was coming back from my run when I stopped into my neighborhood coffee shop. As I gave the cashier my coffee order, I bent over lusting over the pastries and then heard, "Tall, black, and also that almond croissant the lady is looking at."

I turned around to face the devil himself. Edward Cullen stood there dressed in a casual black shirt; sleeves rolled up, wearing dark denim jeans. It was the first time I had ever seen him in anything other than an expensive tailored suit and he looked like pure sin. I bit my lower lip, repressing the embarrassing groans, caused by my aching center.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting coffee. This is a coffee shop, no?"

"Are you following me?" I whispered loudly.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Isabella."

"You're telling me that out of all the coffee shops in Chicago, you just happened to stroll into mine?"

"You strolled into mine; my place is down the street." His lip turned up, amused.

We stared at each other until the cashier asked for payment. He gave her his Amex and then placed his arm on the small of my back guiding us away. We didn't say anything as we waited for our coffees. We just kept glancing at each other until our order was ready. I walked over to a table, and we both sat down; staring at the other while we took a few sips.

"I live there." He pointed at a tall glass high-rise. "Just in case you thought I was stalking." He said flatly.

I sat my coffee down. "My mind might have gotten away with me. It's been a crazy few months. This guy keeps showing up in elevators, groping me."

He sat his coffee down. "I see. Well, that is something. Have you called the authorities?"

"No."

His brow rose. "Why not?"

"That's a good question. I'm still trying to figure that out."

He sat back in his chair and took another sip as his eyes fell to my chest. Then he asked, "You don't mind this man taking advantage of you then?"

"I mind. I've almost used the taser in my purse a few times."

His eyes grew large then he chuckled. "Well, he better be careful next time."

"Who said there will be a next time?"

"Just by looking at you, he would be insane not to try again." I felt myself flush. "I'm just curious? Why did you let him get that far? You haven't told anyone-"

"I have. My best friends."

"Ah...so they want you to contact the authorities?"

I laughed. "One does; the other thinks I should see where it goes. It's complicated. The man is my superior."

He sat back thinking. "That _is_ a dilemma."

"It can be. After the sex stops." I glared into his eyes. "That's exactly what it will be. He'll go on to the next woman leaving me to collect the ounce of dignity I'd have left."

He pinched his lips, after inhaling a drawn breath. He stared for a moment before he said, "Surely, your reputation will be intact. Discretion is an art. I'm sure he would respect that."

"I don't want that! I was in a stable, committed relationship that had a future. Now, it's all gone...maybe." He scowled at me. "I can't blame it all on you—him; I let the guy in. I don't want a one night stand. Or the few nights that he offers me. I'm..." What was I doing? I suddenly thought. Then stood up and grabbed my coffee.

"Isabella, don't leave." He grabbed my free hand.

"This was a mistake. What happened in the elevator...wasn't me."

I sat my coffee down as he stood up, leaning in as he said, "I want you. I won't deny myself that. The first time I saw you, I wanted you. Yes, sex is inevitable, but there can be more."

"More?" I breathed out.

"Perhaps we could see if you let us? I'm not going to pretend that I don't want you. I want you underneath me. On top of me. I want to feel that perfect mouth around me. Even touching your soft skin, right now, is hard for me to control not taking you here. I want to be able to take my time. Show you how good it can feel...with me."

My eyes glazed over, as I inhaled the warmth of his breath. My mind fogged up as I fought to leave.

"I'm not sure if I can stay away from you." He admitted.

My eyes flicked up to his. "Edward..."

"Try to look past—"

"Everything that is warning me to stay away from you?" I admitted.

He snickered and then inhaled deeply before planting his lips on mine. The feel of him...I couldn't breathe. When he released me, he said. "Try."

I closed my eyes and thought no good will come from this. "I'll have dinner with you."

The smile on his face caused my heartbeat to skip. He looked relieved and happy in a way. I scolded myself; he only wants sex Bella. "Edward, I better warn you. One of my best friends is Tanya Volturi."

Tanya's family was Chicago royalty and her skills in the courtroom are widely known. He leaned back. "I know Alec."

"Then you may also know his wife is very protective of her family, and we're family. She's already offered her services in case you think I'll exit silently after whatever this is, is over."

One brow arched as his lips curled up. "Good to know." He stepped closer grabbing a hold of both of my hands. "Yet, you seem to forget. I won't let you go...that easily."

*********GD*********

Well?

A few of you have asked me about my posting schedule. I don't have one. I am striving for every two weeks, but there could be more sooner. This is all based on my real life commitments. But, I am always committed on finishing my fic's. I post all updates on my social media accounts listed on my profile page. All teasers and interactions are all mostly done on FB and Twitter. So, if you need a fix in-between posts let me know. I am happy to help with a picspiration or whatever.

**FIC RECS:**

This updates every holiday!

**Our Holiday Tails** By: Dinia Steel

Formally named Our Christmas Tails, this will be the adventures of Kittybells and her Human Bella and Ginger-cat and his Human Edward through the Holidays of 2014. How will the 2 and 4 legged protagonists fare through the coming year as the holidays progress?

**Eye on the Prize** By: esmegrace

Navy eye surgeon Bella meets an arrogant pilot who will not submit to her expertise. But is there more to the story than she realizes? And will she be able to unravel the mystery considering it involves the Navy's elite fighter demonstration squad, the Blue Angels?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my wonderful beta: EdwardsFirstKiss. She worked on this while on vacation! Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group for pre-reading!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.<strong>

**A/N**

Thank you! I have read all of your reviews and am very grateful by your response toward this little fic. If I hadn't responded to you, it wasn't on purpose. I have fallen behind, but made it my resolution to respond to each and everyone of you. So more is coming.

OMG! My team and I are so honored to be rec'd over at The Lemonade Stand! Thank you Nic! Also, you all have been letting me know that you have been rec'ing and pimping this baby out on several blogs. Thank you!

Well, let's get back to it shall we.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Down Chapter 4<strong>

"Bella. The Spears decks, are they finished?" Rosalie asked over the phone.

"That presentation was finished yesterday."

"Why haven't I seen It?"

"I just finished signing off on it." She was up my ass more than normal.

"Send it, now!" She barked over the phone.

The moment she hung up, I silently screamed and simulated hitting the phone on my desk repeatedly.

"That bad?" Edward smirked standing outside my door.

"Ugh! I don't know what the hell her problem is! Nothing I do seems to appease her." I blew out in one breath.

"Was that Rosalie?" He asked looking concerned.

Fuck! I was about to gripe to her brother. "Umm...you caught me off guard. It's nothing."

He stepped in and closed the door. Looking incredibly sexy and...still concerned. "Has she been giving you problems this whole time?"

I leaned up. "No. She's been nothing but professional. She's just been...challenging me."

He sat down in front of me. "Has she been 'challenging' you often?" His concerned expression soon became more agitated.

I wanted him to drop the whole thing, but it was obvious from his body language that he wasn't going to let it go. "She's been very engaged which is fine with me."

"Ah huh. Well, I came to see if you we're going to postpone our dinner again."

"I told you I had to review the Peterson files." I had canceled on him, twice. The first time I was having second thoughts. The second time, Rosalie had dumped a presentation in my lap at the last-minute.

"Did my sister have something to do with that?"

His line of questioning had now made me curious. "You're sounding as if she is doing this on purpose."

No response other than standing up before he headed to the door. He did pause and quickly said, "I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

"Edward, it was nothing." I felt I needed to reiterate.

"Isabella, there is no need to concern yourself," he said as he hurried away.

-GD-

My day continued to go down hill. Jake called and our "break" was now a break-up. It was official.

After lunch, I was working in my office when Rosalie walked in and shut the door behind her. The look on her face told me that Edward had indeed spoken to her about me.

"Bella, may I?" She took a seat on the sofa, as I got up and sat beside her.

"Dating my brother is a bad idea."

No need to beat around the bush then, I thought. "Rosalie, Edward and I haven't even gone on a first date."

"Oh, yes. That's tonight, right?"

"Well, yes." I was surprised he had discussed that with her, but I knew nothing about their relationship.

"You do know nothing good can come from this? He's in love with someone else." She said point-blank, studying my reaction.

Even though I was taken aback by her revelation, I tried to stay calm. "We haven't..."

"When he had Angela assist you, I thought nothing of it. It was strange that his right-hand woman was still down here. I figured she was helping out while he was away. But once he came back, he would find someone else for you. But the fact that she's still here proves to me that maybe you did get this job by other means."

I sat straight up. "I can assure you; I was recruited for this position. By you, I thought."

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "There was no position for me to recruit you. It was suddenly created by my dear brother, and then we find out that you had been hired."

That couldn't be. "I interviewed with you?"

"That was a formality. I was already told that you had the job."

I leaned back. Dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?

She stood up. "If you're going to be fucking my brother, don't mention me while you do so. I don't give a damn who or what you are to him. And tread lightly. Like I said, you're just a rebound, and he won't be around to protect you after he's had his fill." She opened the door, started to walk off, and then turned around and added, "I won't need those decks until Monday. I hear you have a big date tonight." Smiling as she turned and faced Edward, who was standing by Angela's desk. We both stared at each other while she sashayed to the elevator, pleased with herself.

I stared between both he and Angela before I said, "I don't want to be disturbed." As I shut my door.

-GD-

"What the fuck?"

"I know!" I turned away from my desk and looked out the window. It was known that Edward was a desirable bachelor, but he gave no inkling that he was with someone currently. As I pondered that thought, I could hear Tanya's little wheels spinning over the phone.

"There's something that Alec mentioned, but I thought he was referring to the past. He mentioned a woman that we both had acquaintance with and Edward Cullen. Wait..." She said as the sound of typing in the background grew louder. "There are several pictures of him with...hmmm; it's the same woman we knew. One source states they were rumored to be engaged at one time."

"That's...just great!"

"Look up Zafrina Smith."

I googled the name. She was beautiful. And I was very aware of the brick in my gut. Why would it matter if he was in love with her? Look at her. Her brown skin was flawless, and her natural curls were to die for. It would take me hours, and mine still wouldn't be spiraled as beautifully as hers. I just stared at each picture. He looked different, more uptight, if that was possible. Then, I wondered how he looked around me...at me.

There was no reason to be jealous, I thought as the knot in my gut turned. Edward and I meant nothing to each other.

"Bella...honey...can you come back to me, please?" Tanya asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Before you freak out, ask him what's up. Just don't forget to tell me, so that we can sift through the bullshit."

"This entire thing is...I don't know."

"Fucked up? Good thing you called me first. Ali would have you an emotional basket case."

She was right. I would be hiding out in my house, wondering why Edward Cullen was interested in me, enough to put on this charade.

"I can't go out with him." I said.

"Oh, yes you can! You need to find out, why you? Just make sure you text me when you leave and then again when you get home. He may be well-known, but psychos come in all shapes and sizes."

-GD-

"You're quiet," Edward noted staring across the round booth from me while he sipped his scotch.

He had brought me to a dark and cozy jazz club. The atmosphere was comfortable, the music exceptional, and this would have been a perfect place for a date.

"You created a position for me, why?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted answers.

He stared, paused as he was about to take another sip, and said, "We create all types of positions, Isabella."

"Which ones?" I cocked a brow.

He pinched his lips. "Are you second guessing your talents? I'm sure it was my sister who was the one who informed you of this?"

"That does not matter. It doesn't take away the fact that you hired me under false pretenses. Have we met before? Why did you choose me?"

He had the audacity to look perturbed. "You think so highly of yourself," he said sarcastically. "There were no false pretenses. One of my departments is HR, Isabella. We are always recruiting the newest and brightest talent. Your name just happened to be placed in the pot." He moved closer around next to me. "Whatever you were assuming, you can stop now. Then maybe we can enjoy our evening."

What he was saying made sense, but there was something about all of this that didn't feel right; yet, I looked at the facts and went against my feelings. It was my feelings that had gotten me into all of this in the first place.

I sat back and tried to relax, but what Rosalie had said kept coming to the forefront of my mind. It wasn't as if I expected anything to come from this. I just wanted to know what was truly going on. "Rosalie mentioned that you just ended a relationship?"

I thought there would be a reaction, or at least a glimmer of surprise that she had felt obliged to tell me, but there wasn't even a flinch. He took a sip of his drink, and then answered, "Yes, and you did as well."

That was true.

"I don't feel like discussing my ex. I'm sure you feel the same way. Rosalie and my ex-girlfriend have been best friends for a very long time. You can see why my sister has placed her nose somewhere it doesn't belong."

I thought about that. Tanya, Ali, and I are very protective of each other. Even though Rosalie stepped out of line, I could understand why.

I looked at Edward and said. "You seem to have an excuse for everything."

"I don't need an 'excuse,' Isabella. I'm pretty much of an open book. I'm not blind to the fact that you still have feelings for your ex." His eyes squinted before he took another sip. He then stared a bit more at me before he continued. "What happened between us, in the elevator, started with me. Obviously, you still need time, and I'm a patient man."

"A confident one," I added.

He placed that grin back on his face. "That too. We all have a history. I'm just eager to see where ours will go."

"Direct much?" I laughed shaking my head.

"I just know what I want." He said staring deeper at me.

I looked between his eyes, and then asked, "Is that what you thought with your ex?"

"It was complicated. And you seem very interested. Are you jealous?"

"No!" My voice went up an octave. "No, I am not jealous."

He chuckled. "If you're finished with your interrogation, I would very much like to get to know you better." He turned his body towards mine and asked, "Are you from Chicago?"

I pushed aside my concerns and told Edward some things about myself. He seemed to want to know everything. Yet, I only shared enough to appease him. That I was born in a small town in Illinois and that my parents moved to Chicago when I was around two years old. I grew up in a typical middle-class midwest neighborhood. Did all the typical things a girl does. I went to College in New York where I discovered my interest in Marketing. I had several internships before landing my first job at a small business. Because of its size, I was able to hone my skills and learn different facets of my job that I was never able to expand on previously.

As I continued talking about myself, he didn't feel the need to share. Surprisingly, he seemed to enjoy just listening while he sat back drinking.

When I asked, "How did you find me?" He sat his glass down.

"I told you. You were scouted." Then he grinned. "Are you trying to 'trip' me up? See if my answer changes?"

I glared at him. "The company where I was previously employed wouldn't have 'caught' the firms' eye. Yet, alone, yours."

He placed his arm behind me, resting it on the top of the booth's seat. "Our agencies were competing against one another for the Apple account." I remembered that pitch. It had changed everything for my agency at the time. "They wanted to see if a smaller agency could perform the work for less money. I assured them that no smaller agency could. Then you walked in and stole the account out from under us."

"I remember that day, but I didn't see you." I would have remembered him if I had.

"I was one of the people on the conference line. I was in Brussels at the time. You were amazing. That's when I knew I had to have you...at the firm."

"Keep your enemies close type of thing?" I grinned. Then had a thought. "The funny thing is, the recruiter never mentioned the Apple account. He focused on my earlier work, I believe. He also never mentioned the VP program, or the reason why I was chosen over others already employed at the firm."

Edward scooted closer. He took another sip of his drink before he placed his hand on my thigh. He started rubbing softly. Long fluid strokes rotating from the inside of my thigh and then out again. My body tensed up as goose bumps pebbled in the aftermath of his touch. My legs automatically tightened as his hand slid higher. Edward's fingers inched up my skirt until they were at the cusp of my sex. He then dragged one finger through my throbbing fold. Slowly, and gently scratching the surface of my swollen clit. I bulked. "Stay still," he hissed.

As he circled my over sensitive, pulsating, aching clit once again, my hand instantly fell on top of his. "We can't do this here?" I whispered. The place was full, even though most eyes were on the stage.

"Then we take this back to my place."

I shook my head. "It's too soon. I'm not ready."

He pushed my hand out of the way. Slid a finger back down through my folds, and then pushed it inside of me. I gasped. Trying not to moan at the feel of his finger as it slowly twisted and turned.

He leaned in and whispered, "You feel ready to me. Tell me to stop."

The word was at the tip of my tongue, yet no sound came out.

Our eyes stayed locked as I allowed him to continue to take me further into insanity. I grabbed hold of his wrist while he added another finger, pushing deeper. I'm sure if someone saw us, they would think we were gazing into the others' eyes while embracing affectionately and enjoying the music. Not me trying to hold on, without a sound, while Edward finger fucked me under the table.

The moment I felt the tightness, it scared me at first. This was not happening; I thought as I tried to push back my impending orgasm. It was taking all of my strength to act as normal as possible while staring into his lust filled eyes and that smirk splayed on his face. He was enjoying every moment. If I came right then yelling out his name, the bastard would probably love it. My body could only take so much. The fire slowly built from deep inside; until I felt tiny drops of perspiration start to cover my chest. When Edward hit that spot as his palm banged against my engorged clit, I was done. I saw stars, and my eyes rolled back before his mouth covered mine as he swallowed my screams.

Thank goodness his lips stayed until every last ripple passed. He handed me a glass of water and continued to stretch me until the pulsating stopped around him. I could feel my kitty continue to pull his fingers in, and I gave up on stopping it.

Edward's smile was contagious and shifty; obviously pleased with himself. He pulled his fingers out, and I wanted to leave. I buried my head in my hands disgusted that I had no willpower around him. My mind was too fogged up to think straight, and my moral judgment seemed to be nowhere around when it came to this man. "I want to leave. Now, please."

He didn't respond, just looked at me. I was unable to read him and he took one last drink and stood up. "I'll take you home." Edward took my hand and led us out of the club.

-GD-

On the ride back, very little was said. I kept going over what happened, and a part of me wondered if his intentions were to distract me. From what was the question.

When Edward walked me to the door, he instantly grabbed hold of my face and captured my lips, smothering the air out of me. When I gasped for breath, he placed his forehead against mine and said. "I can't get enough of you."

I know how you feel; I thought to myself. But what happened was...

He leaned backed and stared into my eyes as I said, "You better go."

He looked deeper at me and then his face turned hard. "You're upset?"

"More so at myself. That should have never happened. Tonight, that was not me. I mean it was me, but me not thinking...it's not like I didn't...it was a huge mis—"

"Don't!" His voice raised. "Just...don't." He shook his head and walked away.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

***********GD**********

Tanya and Alice are going to have _a lot_ to say. I'm sure you all have some

thoughts as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Rec:<strong>

Smoke on the Water By: FyreMasen

Smoke on the Water is an annual barbeque and music festival held in a small Georgia town. It draws crowds from far and wide. Only this year, country star Bella Swan is gonna be the main act. What happens when a couple of good ole country boys win passes to meet her?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.<strong>

**A/N**

For those of you in the states off and/or celebrating MLK day. Happy Holiday!

This one is a shorter chapter. I needed the next one to start at a specific point.

Creep by Radiohead was playing when I wrote this one.

* * *

><p><strong> Going Down Chapter 5<strong>

"I hate the control he has over me," I admitted. Alice and Tanya were just staring at me as I recanted my date with Edward Cullen. "You're not saying anything."

"Well, honey, you pretty much said it all. Fuck hot did exactly that. Fucked you in a room full of people. Damn!" Tanya said, still looking puzzled.

Alice continued to look shocked. "Bella, I wasn't a fan of Jake, but your behavior seems to be a little...reckless."

"I was going to say ho'ish myself," Tanya added.

"I know! I can't think straight when he's around."

"How are you going to be when he actially fucks you?"

"Who said that will happen?" They both gave me an eye. "I'm not that easy!"

"No, you aren't, but as you said; Mr. CEO seems to have some voodoo shit over you."

"That's why I decided it might be best to stop all of this before it goes any further."

"Really?" Tanya sat straight asking. "Even before you have a chance to ride the stallion?"

"Bella, I think that may be best. An office relationship can get messy. Even more so if it is with your boss," Alice said as she took a sip of her martini.

"I need time for me. It hasn't been that long since Jake left. And no matter what Edward says, he's just gotten out of a relationship himself. One that he wasn't willing to share details about."

"Hmmm, does that bother you?" Tanya asked giving me that "and don't lie to me" face.

I had to admit that I did feel something when I found out about her, but I wasn't ever going to mention that. They would make it into a big thing, and that's the last thing I wanted.

-OO-

I spent the next week trying to avoid Edward. Embarrassed by my behavior, and avoiding an awkward and uncomfortable discussion. I soon realized that that was hard to do with Angela controlling my calendar. I couldn't figure it out at first. The man seemed to know my every move. Yet, he made a point to ignore me or chastise me in meetings. I knew he was angry, but he could be worse than Rosalie with calling me out on my errors. I started to get a glimpse of the Edward Cullen that everyone saw. My eyes were wide open, yet there was something when he would look at me. The intensity seen in his eyes. His clenched jaw and hands. His body language showed one thing, while his eyes showed another.

I did everything I could to avoid him, yet there he was. Making me realize that Rosalie's snide comments regarding Angela being his assistant and loyal to Edward were probably true. When he popped up again out of the blue one afternoon, I asked Angela if she would prefer to be back with Mr. Cullen. She understood clearly what I was insinuating, and Edward was no longer 'popping' up.

I truly liked Angela. She was incredible at what she did, but I decided to ask for another assistant. Giving her a glowing review, I explained her talents would be best utilized by the executive team, and working for me wasn't allowing her to use all of her talents. Leah Clearwater came down the day after Angela moved back upstairs.

We hit it off right away. I needed someone loyal and a person in whom I could trust. Angela's loyalties were clearly with Edward, and I understood that. Leah came from Mike's department. HR had been looking for a spot for her. The asshole was borderline harassing her.

How ironic.

-OO-

"May I come in?" Edward asked startling me.

I didn't realize that he was behind me. I had my lunch in hand and stepped into my office, letting him go first as I shut the door.

"Please don't let me interrupt your lunch." We both walked over to my little round conference table and sat down. Edward watched as I prepared my salad, and then said, "Angela is a good person."

A bit thrown off by his tone; I answered, "I know that. I just assumed it would be easier for her to work for you, upstairs." I took a bite of my salad, even though my stomach was turning. He looked upset.

"She didn't do anything unethical."

I paused, now looking directly at him. "I never said she did."

"All, I asked, was for her to tell me when you left."

"Edward, you don't have to explain. Everyone here works for you and your family. You gave the girl no choice."

"You make it sound as if I threatened her."

I ignored his statement. "Leah is working out perfectly." He said nothing for an uncomfortable length of time. For being an open book, I sure as hell couldn't read him. "If there isn't anything else?"

"I'm a patient man, but you keep pushing my limit." He hissed through his teeth.

"Then you aren't very patient, because I know a lot of women who could push harder than I have."

He gave me this strange look, and then chuckled deeply to himself. Except it wasn't a humorous laugh. "Have dinner with me tonight?" It was a question, but his tone seemed to be stating a command.

"That's not a good idea. You're my boss. Well, bosses boss."

"Aren't you tired of the excuses?" He said agitatedly.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to figure out how to tell him that the best thing for us was to not take this any further. I looked at him, avoiding eye contact and just spat it out. "Edward...look...I don't think this...I think it's best to keep our relationship a professional one."

He chewed on my words for a moment and then said, "Isabella, let's stop this dance. Professional relationship? You want to come to dinner with me, but for whatever reason in that pretty little head of yours, you feel obliged to continue this tap dance. Have I not been clear enough? I want to get to know you better—"

"You mean fuck me?" It just came out.

He glared at me. "Your language is very..."

"Honest? You're the one sitting here telling me that I'm doing some sort of dance. I remember telling you that I would want more than to be another fuck buddy of yours in the office. It seems that you use sex like a game of some sort."

He pushed his chair back, startling me as he leaned over taking one of my hands. "That mouth of yours," he hissed. "It says one thing, but your body says another. And last time, your wet pussy seemed to be doing a hell of a lot of talking. My intentions have been clear. You seem to not hear the part of me saying that I want to know you better. But obviously, I've been wasting my time. I should have just fucked you in the elevator and sent you dripping back to your ex who you obviously still pine for." Then he leaned closer. "I was just saving you the frustration of knowing that he would never satisfy you again."

I immediately stood and shouted, "How...how dare you! Get out of my office, now!"

He pushed off the table and stormed off.

I couldn't find my breath as my chest heaved uncontrollably. I stumbled back down into my seat.

I sat there, dazed, confused, and unable to breathe.

-OO-

"Every time I try to be big and strong...his words shrink me down to...I should have...he is so frustrating!" I stumbled out to the girls. I had called an emergency meeting. We were at happy hour down the street from Ali's work. "Then he flips out. What the hell is that?"

"Quit, he's an asshole," Ali said.

Tanya and I both looked at her. "Are you crazy?" Tanya said what I was thinking. "Why the hell would she quit? She loves her job. And this is making it much more interesting. Although, I would have kneed the fucker in his junk!"

"It will end badly." Alice continued to say.

"Who the hell cares?" Tanya stated aspirated.

"Hey, I do!" I added.

"Sorry, Hun. It's not as if you're emotionally invested in this man. It is what it is. Yet, I understand Ali's concern. He could flip and start causing issues with your work performance."

"Edward wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I just know. Work has never come up. He seems to make a point of that. Only when Rosalie crossed the line, I realized that he keeps work and pleasure separate." As I thought more about it. He had never crossed that line, only when I mentioned work. And everything he called out was correct, and errors that I hadn't caught.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing," Ali said.

"That's why I tried to forfeit. Enough about me. How's this new boyfriend?" I turned to Alice.

The huge smile on her face stated it was going well. "I'm starting to fall for him. We said our I love you's."

"What?" Tanya sat up.

"That was quick!" I added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya looked hurt.

"I didn't want to rub it in."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you were afraid we would tell you it's too soon, and you barely know the guy."

"That too." She said slyly.

We all laughed.

I raised my glass. "To Ali and Jasper's first I love you." We clinked our glasses.

"So, when do we get to meet Prince Charming?" Tanya asked.

"Actually," she took two pieces of scratch paper out of her handbag. "He's hosting a birthday party for his best friend. Here are the directions. You both are invited. And dress up, it's a masquerade party."

I looked at the address. "A masquerade party? That's always fun."

"His friend's birthday is around Halloween. Jasper said he hates celebrating them, so it is a surprise."

"I'm in," Tanya said enthusiastically. "I love not knowing who people are. You can have a fling with a total stranger and no one is the wiser."

"Tanya! It's not that kind of party!" Alice scolded.

"Honey, it's always that type of party."

"Alice, why do you fall for it every time? You know Tanya's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, someone had too. Cobwebs were growing down there before Jasper came along." She pointed to Alice's kitty, as she rolled her eyes.

"I will email Alec as well to tell him he's also invited," Alice said with a smug tone.

"Damn squirt, he'll ruin my fun."

"You are to be on your best behavior," Alice said more towards Tanya.

"Of course. We promise to be on our best behavior, don't we Tanya?"

She gave me the stink eye. "Fine. Anyway, it is down the street from us. We're practically neighbors."

"It's being held at Jasper's parent's house. He comes from old money."

We all knew he had to be if he was living in that neighborhood. It was well-known and the families in that neighborhood-if you call lakefront property with acres of land a neighborhood were the crème de la crème of the city's elite live.

"What's the friend's name?" I asked.

"Masen."

"We'll be there Alice, and I for one can't wait to meet Jasper," I said as we both smiled at each other.

********GD********

Short chapter, but a lot to talk about :)

* * *

><p>Fic Rec:<p>

Roadhouse By TGBMcCray

Bella Swan has a worthless college degree, bills, two friends, a shitty apartment, and too many ex-boyfriends. Swearing off men seems like a good idea, at least until she can figure out how to pour a proper beer and make some cash at Cullen's Roadhouse. It's an apron that sets her off – an apron, some Levi's, and a tall glass of Diet Coke.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren and Redtini's FB group!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>

**This chapter has discussions of domestic violence. Future discussions thoughout the story will start here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.<strong>

**A/N**

I tried to respond to as many reviews as possible, and I know failed to respond to all. Busy work week, but in my spare time I started more chapters. I did read every review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Stating that things around the office were weird was an understatement. Edward didn't pop up out of the blue anymore. In fact, he seemed to stay out of my way. The awkwardness always came when we were in the same meetings. The moment my eyes would look in his direction, he made a point to look away. Even though, I saw him glance in my direction. Several times. When we did make eye contact, I couldn't ignore the fact that my body would feel as if a bolt of electricity had shot through it. It also didn't go unnoticed that I was always the first one to look away.

-GD-

Dealing with everyone and the tensions at work and trying to avoid Edward, I needed a mental break. I had spent the next few weeks having 'me' time. I went to the mall. Visited the spa. Took myself to the movies. Did things that I wanted. There were times when loneliness would creep in, but I would push it down. I'd been by myself before. It's not as if I never had been a bachelorette several times over. I just needed to get back into the flow of things.

With both of my closest friends in relationships, things were a bit different this time around. There was no girl's night that lasted into the morning hours or sleepovers after a night out at a club. Now there are families, responsibilities, challenging careers and babies. The clubs have been replaced with going to Tanya's baby and me sing-a-longs, and we have to meet for lunches versus dinners in order to make room for the family/boyfriend/lover. Things are continuing to change as we get older. I just hope that one day, I'll be able to walk into the house and be greeted by warm, loving arms again.

As I was thinking about these changes, my cell rung. It was Jake's special ring tone. I looked at the caller ID and thought I must have forgotten to pack something of his. "Hey Jake."

"Do you love him?" He blurted out of the blue. He sounded winded, and a bit hurt. He would always run when he needed to clear his head.

"We barely know each other."

"Then was it all worth it?"

I took a deep breath. Did I regret what happened between Edward and me?

"Jake..." I heard cars passing by in the background. He was definitely running.

"A total stranger makes a play for you and you were willing to destroy our relationship?

"No...I told you before, it just happened."

"I feel like I never knew you at all. Do you know how that makes me feel? I loved you. I thought when you said those words you meant it."

"I did.

"If you did, you wouldn't have allowed a stranger to fuck you!" He yelled.

"We never fucked!"

"Right."

"I never cheated on you. Yes, I did kiss him. Which I shouldn't have..."

"So, you're with him now?"

"We are not together. We did go out, once." Not sure why I felt I needed to explain all of this, but it all came out. "We're nothing. I'm not with anyone."

"That's your doing!" He hissed.

"Yes, it is." He said nothing for a brief moment. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Still nothing. Until, "We can't always get what we want." Then he hung up.

Later that evening I sat on my bed recapping our conversation. He sounded so broken, and I did that to him. I cried, not feeling sorry for myself, but for hurting him. I also felt guilty that Edward kept crossing my mind many times that night. Usually, he would just haunt my dreams, but now he's invading my reality, yet again.

I couldn't say that I regretted what happened between Edward and me. Except, maybe not seeing where it could have gone. It was too late anyway. Edward had obviously cast any thought of me aside. He had moved on, and so should I. It would just be a little easier if I didn't remember how it felt when he kissed me...

Or touched me...

Or how his fingers felt as they twisted around pushing deeper inside me...

Yeah, maybe I needed to start with forgetting that.

-GD-

Jasper Whitlock was born into money, and it was evident from the moment we drove up to his parent's home. I decided to tag along with Tanya and Alec to the birthday party. Exotic cars were parked along the winding driveway up to a house, if you could call it that. It was more like a colonial mansion that could rival one of Queen Elizabeth's homes, and it showcased the amount of wealth at this soirée.

As we entered the foyer, the inside was as breathtaking as I had expected, along with the guests. Everyone seemed to be dressed in gowns fresh off the runways, and most of the masks had to be designed straight out of Venice.

As we walked further in, Tanya and Alec greeted many of the guests; being that they traveled in the same social circle. The main area was beautifully decorated. Even though the whole theme seemed over the top, it was tastefully done. The orchestra played a mix of classic and current hits, and I could have sworn they played a rap song or two.

The moment I saw the red dress, I knew who was behind the mask. Alice rushed up and greeted us all with hugs. "So glad you came!'

"We wouldn't miss meeting him squirt." Tanya kissed her on both cheeks.

Alice turned behind her, and hand in hand, introduced us to Jasper. He seemed to be a nice guy. He was very handsome, and extremely polite. He had a calm temperament that was needed for Alice and our group. Alec had a similar trait, but Tanya knew which of his buttons to push to get him wound up.

We spoke to Jasper for a while getting to know him better. His family was one of the founding members of the Chicago electrical company. His great, great grandfather sat on the board. He acquired a healthy amount of the companies' stocks at that time, and it's those shares that have funded the family ever since; allowing Jasper to be a philanthropist.

Just speaking to him for the short period, he seemed one-hundred times better than Alice's ex-Husband, Royce King. A jackass would be better than Royce. When he started hitting her, I thought I would have to hire an attorney for Tanya after she kicked his ass a few times. When we went to Ali's and saw her bruised lip, she hit him over the head with a bottle. "How does it feel bitch?" She said while Alec held her back as I grabbed Alice.

Jasper may be a keeper if he treats her right. Maybe I should warn him about Tanya first.

-GD-

As we continued to talk, the room suddenly exploded in applause. The birthday boy had arrived. Jasper excused himself and drug Alice behind him. The rest of us went to find food, and it seemed as if everyone had that same idea. The room was crowded with people as we feasted on the massive spread. I stopped when I heard my name being bellowed as Alice bolted towards me with a concerned look. It was apparent even under her mask.

Out of breath, she started apologizing, and then Jasper grabbed her from behind. I stopped paying attention to them when directly behind him was a tall well-built man. With his chiseled features, you knew the mask he was wearing hid an obviously gorgeous specimen, yet his wild golden locks looked familiar.

Before I could examine him further, Alice turned me around, pushing me into a very healthy woman's breast as I knocked her plate to the floor. "What the hell?" I asked as I bent over to help her.

"Masen, I would love to introduce you to Alice's friends, this is Tanya and—"

"Alec, good to see you again." The man said.

"You too, Edward."

"Edward? I thought your name was Masen?" Tanya asked.

Jasper answered. "Oh, I can explain that. Edward and I went to grade school together. In our class, there were three Edwards. Edward S. Edward T—"

"And I was Edward C. I grew tired of the whole initial thing and told the teacher to call me by my middle name, Masen. I was named after my grandfather."

Tanya then asked. "I see. So, the C stands for?"

"Cullen."

I managed to stand up, back facing them as my heart stopped. This was not happening here; I thought.

Then, she said. "Edward, I didn't recognize you in the mask." I was uncertain how she was going to play this out. All I knew was that Edward was the last person I wanted to see. "Then you must know Bella Swan?" She said slyly.

He was quiet for a bit, and then said. "You're that Tanya."

"Bella mentioned me?" She acted surprised. Badly.

He chuckled. "In a way, yes."

"Well, I know all about you." I pinched her.

"Where is Bella? Wasn't she just here?" Jasper asked.

Tanya and Alice quickly came together shielding me as I ducked. "I think I saw her over there," Alice answered.

"Isabella is here? If you can excuse me." Edward said.

"Ummm, Jasper. Can you and Alec grab us a few drinks, please. Surprise us." They stayed together for a few seconds more then both turned around. "Bella, I had no clue until Jasper introduced him to me. I tried to warn you, but was too late."

"It's fine, Ali."

"Now I know why your panties are always pulled down to your ankles when you see him. Fuck, I forgot how hot he is! Even with half his face covered. Shit!" Tanya started to use her hand to fan herself.

"I can't stay."

"Bella, come on. You're the one who ended it before it got really started." Alice pointed out.

"I know!" I snapped. "Sorry, please say my goodbyes and a thank you to Jasper's parents."

I asked where our coats were, and Alice pointed upstairs telling me to go down the hall to the left. I quickly ran upstairs. Thankful that it was a mascaraed party and prayed not to run into Edward.

I followed her directions to a tee, and as I was about to enter the room, I paused when I heard a familiar voice. "That is not true!" Edward shouted.

"Really?" The woman he was speaking to lowered her voice and said, "You have always been like that. You are using what she did as if you're comparing her to me."

I peeked around the doorframe surprised to see his ex; they both had their masks off. She was taller than I had expected and more beautiful in person than in her pictures. Edward's arms were crossed, and she was standing close to him. When she reached out to touch him, I wanted to snatch her hand away.

Who was I to do that, I thought. I had no right. Yet, a burning sensation in my gut started to churn.

"That's sick! You're delusional if you think that I compared you to my mother!" Edward's voice was deeper, more enraged than I had ever heard before.

She let go of him immediately, and said softer, "She made a mistake and now every woman has to pay for it."

He stepped closer and was now directly in her sight. "This is new. First, it was the fact that I worked too much; second, I wanted to wait before having a family, if at all. Then, as I remember it correctly, I was a selfish ass. Now, my mother is to blame? It's not every woman, it's you. Now leave!"

Her face soured as she raised her voice and said, "You left out arrogant, dominating, know it all because I think I'm a God, asshole. And all of those reasons are valid. If only to me! Yet again, it was always my fault."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, do you?" Edward hissed out.

"I wanted our relationship to work."

"You are the one that walked out!" He stressed.

"You gave me no other choice!"

"I don't want to fucking discuss this anymore! I need to find someone, and why the hell are you here again?" He asked stepping away from her.

"Rosalie invited me, and you aren't taking my calls. She thought we needed to talk."

"You seemed to do a lot of that before you left. I'm still picking up the shards of glass from the carpet. There was one vase that survived. Thank you for that."

"I was angry at you. It might have helped if you had tried! Act as if you had cared...I needed time away from you," She blew out frustrated.

"You should be happy. You have plenty of time now."

"I never stopped loving you." There was silence, and I found myself holding my breath. He said nothing. Then she asked, "Is it the woman Rose told me about?"

"Isabella?" He asked instantly.

That surprised me; and hearing my name stirred something deep inside of me. I had assumed he was on to the next victim he accosted in the elevator. I was just a faded memory.

"Yes, her. Are you in love with her?"

"If you're asking if I've moved on? The answer is yes. How I feel about anyone else is none of your business."

She stepped closer and reached out to him, but he moved away. "I know that I hurt you. Yet, Rose tells me that you knew her before-"

"Rosalie needs to keep her fucking mouth shut. As much as my meddling sister likes to share my personal life lately, she doesn't know a damn thing."

"Bella, did you find your coat?" Alice asked behind me; startling me enough to jump into the line of sight of both Edward and Zafrina.

"Isabella?" He looked at me, examining my face over the mask. But this time, as his eyes perused my entire body, I saw a glimpse of the desire I had missed, before his face hardened.

Before he said another word, I hurried past Alice and straight for Tanya. "I need to get out of here." That's all I needed to say as she told Alec that she'd be back.

As Tanya drove us away, she asked me what happened.

"I feel as if I just walked into a web...one I can't get out of."

-GD-

We spoke about what I had heard on the way back, and then I remembered something Tanya mentioned. "Do you know Zafrina?"

"Why are you asking?" She snapped.

"Okay? Why does it matter? You're the one who remembered her name when I mentioned Edward's ex. What's going on?" I turned to look at her.

She looked over at me with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, it's just me trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"I can understand that." I laughed.

"Alec and I met her once when we bumped into Edward while we were in New York."

"Oh, well, the whole thing with her doesn't seem over."

"For her maybe, but is it for Edward?" She asked.

-GD-

The moment I stepped out of the car, Tanya asked me if I wanted her to come in. I told her to go back and enjoy the party. We would continue our talk later.

When I entered my home, I kicked off my shoes and headed straight to the bar and poured a glass of white wine. After a few sips, I started towards the bathroom to remove my makeup when I heard a knock. "I told her I would be fine," I said to myself as I walked back to the door. "Tanya, I'm—"

It wasn't Tanya at the bottom of my steps.

His emeralds flashed up at me. "I'm a complicated man, I'm told."

I stared a bit shocked to see him, and then said. "You think?"

He chuckled to himself. "It's ironic that they had a masquerade party for me."

"I think it was perfect. All those masks you wear." I said a bit snarky.

He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip, before he said, "Hmmm...I guess I do deserve that. I have been meaning to apologize for my harshness the last time we spoke." He stepped up, and we were face to face. "I was...frustrated. You do that to me." He moved closer. I said nothing as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. "Being close to you and not being able to touch you..." His arm inched up, and moved a strand of my hair. "The things I want to do with you...yet, I can't even get you to have dinner with me." He chuckled. We both did. "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you. I'm told I do that from time to time. Mostly, when I can't get what I want."

"Edward, it would be too...complicated."

He leaned closer. "I'm use to complicated."

"I heard." He cringed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Yes you did."

"I was only there to retrieve my coat."

"This, perhaps?" He brought his other hand from behind his back. I hadn't even notice it.

I took my coat and said, "Thank you. How did you—"

"Alice. She is quite the little spitfire. She laid into me when you took off, and I tried to explain I hadn't done anything. Then, she proceeded to tell me what I had indeed done. Seeing Jasper come to her defense, from out of nowhere, I knew she was the one. The way he was protective of her; from me in fact! I have known him since we were children. After I explained everything, and she enlightened everyone that she was your best friend, he backed off. Oh, and you told her about the Jazz club?" He smirked.

My eyes grew big. I sputtered out words and a lot of no's, and I was going to kill Alice! "...I just mentioned we had drinks there."

He laughed. "She only mentioned that our date didn't go as she had hoped. Apparently, I have a bad rap?"

"After what you said to me, can you blame me for not showcasing you as a knight in shining armor?"

"No, I can't. But I would like to make that up to you."

His eyes burned dark and glimmered with emerald lust. "Why don't we start out as friends? If the offer stands, and you truly want to get to know me, then that is where this starts over." I said.

He muddled it over, and then said. "I don't do friends."

"Then you won't be doing me," I blurted out. "I meant...friends or not, Mr. Cullen?"

He smirked. "Friends. And it's Edward."

I smiled back. We stared a bit longer before he said he had better be going and turned around to leave. Then I remembered. "That was your ex?"

He stopped and turned back. "Yes."

"It seems as if she is still in love with you."

We both stood there staring at the other.

Then he finally said, "It seems as if you heard more than I had realized."

"It was intense."

"Well, that conversation is for when we become very good friends."

I pinched my lips together wanting to know more, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to share. Not that night. "Have fun at your party. I know how much you enjoy them." I grinned. He growled. We both laughed as I said, "Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, Isabella." Then his eyes flashed with that look as he perused down my body. "You look extremely beautiful tonight, by the way. I barely recognized you with that mask on." Then he moved forward, closer to me, and leaned over. "Maybe, sometime soon, I'll get to see a private showing of that mask on you again, friend."

*******GD********

Hmmm...well?

* * *

><p>Fic Rec:<p>

Actually it's a contest rec.

**The May to December Romance Twific Contest **brought to you by Nicffwhisperer and CarrieZM.

Do you like reading stories about an older Edward with a younger Bella? Maybe he's a college professor, priest, hires her for babysitting, or he's her dad's best friend?

Or do you like reading about an older Bella that seduces her college student, her best friend's son, her cabana boy, or maybe her yard guy?

Head over and check out this contest!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren<p>

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Two months after the initial mention of restructuring, the firm's official press release was out. An announcement was released of a merger with Bradley and Associates, one of New York's top agencies expanding us into a global firm. We were officially reducing staff and merging departments. The announcement had been made early enough to make everyone's holiday merry. It wasn't as if mine was going to be cheery. I was going to be alone for the holidays. My parents had decided to head down early to their winter home in Phoenix. They had asked me to come, but with the restructure, things were rapidly changing. Taking time off wasn't an option.

My workload had increased fifty fold because of the deal. I couldn't complain; I still had my job, but no one was safe. A few days ago, the first batch of pink slips had arrived from HR. It had been a very sobering day, and when Mike asked me to go for a drink after work, I almost accepted. He had been stripped of his title and demoted to Creative Director, but he had a job. Mine still seemed to be hanging up in the air.

Edward had been scarce due to the deal, yet he did find time to stop by occasionally. He offered to take me to lunch once everything had been finalized. I didn't ask about my job, and he didn't offer. His silence and nonchalant attitude about the whole thing strangely comforted me. If he wasn't concerned then there was nothing to be concerned about. Or so I rationalized.

-GD-

"Bella, Mr. Cullen came by early this morning while you were out and asked if you could stop by his office when you had a moment." Leah said smiling knowingly.

I now knew who brought the mysterious flowers on my desk. Leah wasn't there for me to ask when I came in during her lunchtime. "Thanks, I'll head up now."

The executive floor always seemed empty. The offices were widely spaced and everyone had private suites, but there was never anyone around. But, then again, no one would be just hanging around on that floor.

When I approached Edward's office, I said hello to Angela.

"Bella, he's with someone, but will be available after three."

"Thanks, Angela, I'll just—"

Edward's door opened, and I saw red fiery locks. A nude color suit that was holding on for dear life on her curvy body, and stilettos that would challenge the most experience stripper. "Dinner at Won's around sixish?" She asked.

"That works for me," Edward answered, as she leaned over and kissed him on both cheeks.

When they walked out, Edward seemed a bit startled by my presence. "Isabella..."

"I was told to stop by your office." I looked at him and then back to the stunning red head that was grinning widely at me.

She then looked back at Edward and said, "Ah, the butterfly has been caught." Then, she laughed.

He didn't answer as his eyes squinted. She laughed harder and then turned towards me. "Hello. Isabella, correct? I'm Victoria." She stretched her hand out towards me.

"Victoria is the CFO of Bradley," Edward stated.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

"Angela, could you show Victoria out, please?"

"Isabella, it was a pleasure. Edward, I'll see you tonight. Pick me up from the hotel, and we'll have drinks before dinner." She winked at him then gave him another kiss before exiting.

Edward stood there for a moment examining my face before I asked, "You wanted to see me?"

He stepped aside as I walked into his office. Usually it was filled with his incredible scent, but the mix of her expensive musk swirled around with it made me nauseous. "You might want to open a window." I thought, but said out-loud.

He chuckled and then directed me to the seat in front of his desk as he sat on the edge across from me. "That was business," He smirked.

"You don't need to explain to me."

"I know. You are the one who made the friend stipulation, but I wanted too."

"Edward, friends don't have to...look, I know we won't be sharing notes on how our dates went—"

"You're dating?" He asked crossed.

"No, and that's not the point. I'm just stating that you don't have to share your personal conquests."

He chuckled. "Maybe I should. Jealousy seems to bring out people's true desires."

I shook my head. "It's not going to change the fact that I'll be just another notch on your bedpost."

"Says you!" He snarled. We stared at the other before he said, "I didn't call you here to argue—"

"Is that what this is?"

He got up and walked around me. "You fight me on every turn."

"Hmmm. You act as if this is a new thing." I turned to look at him, and then chuckled. "Now I understand. You never had someone say no before."

His eyes narrowed at mine before he walked over to the credenza and poured a drink. He motioned asking me if I wanted one and I shook my head. "Laugh all you want, but no isn't a word I often hear." He stated.

"I'm not surprised."

"Yet, you keep turning me down."

"I said I would go to lunch with you."

"Yes, you did. Three weeks ago."

"Your schedule is hard to squeeze into."

He walked over and opened his door. "Angela, anytime Isabella needs to get on my calendar, open it up for her. If she needs to see me, make it happen. Come find me." He stated and shut the door. "Now, my calendar is open.

I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. "You know giving me that kind of power, I may take advantage of it."

"I'm hoping you do." He said seriously as he sat back down across from me. "It's taking everything in me to not lay you down right here and take full advantage of you."

"Edward..."

"Friends, I know. But my intentions haven't changed. However you want to do this Isabella."

"I...let's start with lunch, I'm open Friday. I'll check with Angela."

"No need, I'll pick you up at one. Whatever is on my calendar can be moved."

"Okay. Well, I have a meeting."

"Yes, so do I."

I stood, and he walked me to the door. All I could focus on was the closeness of him behind me as his body pressed against mine. The moment I reached for the doorknob, his hand fell on top of mine. The shock that seemed to always be there whenever he touched me surged throughout my body. I paused for a moment as his fingers caressed my hand while his body pressed harder into mine. We stood there for a few moments before I found the strength to turn the damn doorknob. I quickly walked out, saying goodbye to Angela as I waved back to Edward without turning around to look at him. I knew right then I wasn't prepared for the look that I assumed was in his eyes. That was always in his eyes at moments like these. Mine, constantly betraying me with the rest of my body.

-GD-

"How was your dinner the other night?" I asked biting into my chicken.

He grinned to himself. "Are you asking me if I slept with Victoria?"

"No! Your private life is your own. I was just making small talk."

He placed his fork down. "Oh, okay. I'll bite. Dinner was nice. And I didn't sleep with her." He stared at me before he continued. "It looks as if we will be fully functional by the second quarter."

"Great." Then I thought this would be a good time to see where my fate lies. "Have you made any decisions regarding my department?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

He took a bite of his salad then said. "Your department will stay intact."

"What about my people?"

"Five will be cut."

"I see."

"You will be a Vice-President."

I dropped my fork. "What? I'm what?"

He stopped eating, looking at me quizzically. "The expansion of both departments made financial sense to cut five from both firms. Were you thinking of less?"

"No, but you said I'll be a Vice-President?"

"Oh, yes." He went back to eating. I stared at him until he looked back up. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back. "This is a surprise to you?"

"Yes! You have been cutting and demoting people in every department. You have an abundance of VP's that I'm sure would like to keep their titles."

"And you don't deserve it?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just surprised."

"We are taking the firm global and we are in need of new and fresh ideas. Ones that you have provided time and time again. You are in the fast track program. That's why it's called fast track."

"I know that, but with everything going on, I thought that was on hold. Anyway, you have been crucifying me regarding my performance."

"I've been helping you, and you know everything I have said has been true, or you would have challenged me right then." He eyed me.

He was right, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "What are people going to think?"

He chuckled. "Why do you care? No one would care what you thought if it were reversed. It's not like you didn't earn it."

"I have worked hard for every single accomplishment. I'm not saying that I don't want the promotion. I'm just stating that it will be perceived that I gained the promotion by other means."

"How could you have when you turn me down at every offer?"

"Oh, did I bruise your ego?" I chuckled.

He snarled. "You know, deep inside you find some satisfaction in keeping this game between us going. You know eventually what will happen. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

I sat there at first appalled by his blatant lack of tact as always. "Edward..." His eyes narrowed. "It's been what? Six weeks and you're ready to turn in the friend card? Do you even have women friends?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I do not have female friends."

"Why...never?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isabella. Does it matter?"

"Yes!" I got out my cell and started to dial.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Setting up another lunch with Angela. I want to know more."

"This is what intrigues you?"

I looked up as I heard her answer and said. "It's one of the things. Hi, Angela..."

-GD-

We have had three lunches since then and two happy hours for drinks. Edward Cullen might not have had "women" friends, yet he was learning. Even though the sexual tension was pliable, slowly, and I mean very slowly, he was letting his guard down.

I sat there stirring my drink while he stared at me. I must say it still made me uncomfortable, but it was his thing. "So, here." I slid the box over to him. His brow arched. "It's no big deal. I never gave it to you. You know, at your birthday party."

"Isabella, you didn't have too."

"It was your birthday. Anyway, it can double as your Christmas gift." I laughed.

"Smart woman."

"Don't forget that." I chuckled.

"Oh, I don't."

We stared at each other then I said, "You can open it."

"You know I hate birthdays."

"Yes, I heard that. Why?" I took the last sip of my drink and placed my napkin on my plate.

"It's just a reminder that you're closer to death."

My eyes widened. "Okay...that's very morbid of you."

Edward took the last bite of his sandwich and sat back in his seat. "It's true. Every Cullen male hasn't lived past sixty."

"Your father..."

"He's still alive. But he's on borrowed time."

"Is he ill?" I asked. Esme had always been the monarch of the firm.

"Currently in remission. The old fool wants to dig his grave deeper." He chuckled darkly. "He's running for Congress. That will kill him for sure."

"Edward! That is honorable. I thought I read somewhere about a Cullen running. I had no clue it was your father."

"He beat cancer; now he's ready to run the world."

I leaned in. "President?"

"No, my mother would use her veto power if that happened. Although, she doesn't mind the idea of being the wife of a congressman. She's doing it for my father. He has sat back while she ran things. Now, it's his turn."

"You should be proud of your parents."

He had a strange look but said nothing. Reminding me of what Zafrina said about his mother.

"Come on, open it." He looked at my gift as if it were a bomb. He twisted it, inspected the blue wrapping paper, and slowly pulled the gold bow. "My lunch hour is going to be over by the time you finish with the bow." His nose wrinkled as a hard crease formed along his forehead. I took the box and opened it showing him the cufflinks. "See! No bomb, just cufflinks. I didn't know you were...well, you, so I bought a generic gift."

He stared at them and said, "Thank you, Isabella."

I smiled. He actually seemed touched. "Well, I would have given it to you that night, but...you know. The ex and all."

He looked at me and said, "About that. I'm not sure how much you heard."

"Enough to know that she still loves you."

His lips pinched together. "That's my fault. I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"Monogamy?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked agitatedly.

"Edward, since we have been here, that woman over there and those three over there have been eye-fucking you since we arrived. And they don't seem to care you're with me."

"I care! When I'm in a relationship, there is only that person."

"Okay..." He looked upset.

"She wanted a family. I wasn't ready."

"Oh." Why that punched me in the gut was beyond me. The thought of her having Edward's child made me...I don't know...yet, I didn't like the feel of it.

"You loved her?" Just came out, as I held my breath.

He looked deeper into my eyes. "There was a time when I thought that I did."

We just stared at each other.

"Well, I think we'd better be going. Esme's staff meeting is in twenty minutes." I said and grabbed my scarf and Edward helped me with my coat. As we walked out into the cold brisk air, he wrapped his arm behind my back and escorted me to the awaiting car. He opened my door as the driver ran back around to open his. As we sat there, I could feel a turning point in the atmosphere. This was the first time Edward had really opened up.

I sat there as we headed back to the office wondering if Edward Cullen and I could truly only be friends. Real friends. Then my hand brushed accidentally against his, and the surge of electricity from his touch penetrated throughout my entire body. I looked over at him and knew instantly that I didn't want to be just his friend anymore.

-GD-

Everyone in the company seemed to be at the staff meeting, including Bradley's key executives, and the red head. I sat and watched her greet Edward with a lingering hug as he took his seat on stage. We were at the Chicago convention center. They had facilities large enough for the entire company to meet at once. Rumor had it that there was going to be further announcements made regarding the merger. I figured they would also go over the year end financials before the New Year.

Esme stood up and went through exactly that. Halfway through, everyone seemed less tense and more at ease. Then, she stated there was a major announcement. Several people from Bradley along with our key executives stood behind her.

She started talking about the history of the firm and how her family had sacrificed greatly to make it what it is today. How the merger would take it into the next generation and how that generation will take it into a new realm. Then, she announced that she would be retiring at the end of the year and making way for the new CEO.

"With great pleasure, my son, Edward Cullen has been unanimously elected as the next CEO. It is my honor and pleasure to introduce you to the new CEO of B&C Associates. Edward Cullen."

There was a gasp, and then applause. Some were genuine, but a lot were forced. Then slowly, everyone stood. Me, I sat there dumbfounded as usual. There was never a hint or an inkling from him. I sat there shocked. Not sure why, he was superb at what he did but...

Then, I looked up and saw him staring directly at me. He had that crease above his brow. I then became very aware that I was the only one still sitting down. I quickly stood up and joined in the applause. I looked back over towards him, and his eyes were still on me.

Edward Cullen was now CEO.

*******GD********

Hmmm. Could this change things? Or should it change things? Well, any thoughts?

* * *

><p>Check out The Lemonade Stands Love Letters posts leading up to Valentine's Day February 14, 2015. You'll find one from me.<p>

My Book Blog Tour starts February 23-27. Links will be on my profile page. I'll also have posts on my social media accounts if you're interested in reading or any of the giveaways.

* * *

><p>Fic Recs:<p>

My Nightingale By Edward's Eternal

Edward, a photographer without roots, meets Bella, a nurse in the ER after a slight mishap. He is everything she isn't allowed. She is everything he didn't know he needed. Together they make their way, fighting against what threatens to separate them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe drama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**To show my thanks and love this Valentines Day for all your support, here's a bonus chapter.**

**Hugs and a whole lot of love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. I had left right after the meeting was over and took my time getting back to the firm to find Edward waiting for me outside of my office.

"Nothing changes."

I huffed. I walked past Edward as I opened my door and went directly to sit on the sofa. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat next to me.

"Why do I feel as if things do?" I honestly asked.

"Maybe, it's because you were finally opening up." He reached for my hand, and I didn't flinch away.

I chuckled. "_Me_ opening up? Breaking down those brick walls of yours hasn't been easy. Mr. I don't do friends."

He grinned, as he looked at his hand now rubbing the top of mine. "Isabella, nothing changes. We are still friends."

I smiled. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you."

We sat in silence; me watching as he played with my hand while he stared at me as usual. Then, there was a knock on the door, and I immediately moved my hand away. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Mr. Cullen's office called looking for Edward. The board is waiting in conference room B."

"Thanks, Leah," he said as he turned back to me. "Duty calls."

We both got up, and I walked him to the door. "Edward, I _am_ happy for you."

"Have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Came out with no hesitance this time.

He squeezed my hand and walked out.

-GD-

"You're sure?" Tanya asked over the speaker.

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up. "No, but I can't fight this anymore. I don't want to fight it anymore."

"And if it all goes to hell?"

I paused and looked at my cell. "I'm starting to not care so much."

"What's changed?"

"I think knowing more about him, or as much as he wants to share. He's trying in his own weird way to be more open." I laughed. "Sometimes, he looks as if he is in actual physical pain when he opens up to me."

"There's so much you don't know."

"I know, but honestly, being with him isn't always easy for me. The sexual tension is hard to deal with, and often I can't focus on what's being said when I'm too busy staring at his lips or imagining how he tastes."

"So, it's purely for your horny ass?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm not going to fight it anymore." Did I want to sleep with him? Hell yes! Was my body starting to revolt against me, yes! But, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to try.

"I'll support you as always, but be smart about it." She warned.

"I will."

"That a girl. I still have no clue how you lasted this long without jumping that rod."

"Tanya!" I laughed. "It wasn't easy."

"Ummm, no! And, the way he wants you. Just listening to your encounters has helped Alec's and my love life. I invited him to the office so we could have some fun time in the elevator."

"No!"

"Yes, I did! And it was incredible! There're mirrors on the ceiling. Watching his ass move..."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore."

"It was fucking fantastic! I may have to get an elevator for the house or a damn fake one."

We both laughed. "I had better finish getting ready." I said.

"Hey, don't wear the black dress with the buttons; it makes your butt look weird."

I closed my eyes, and then opened them back up staring at myself in the black dress. "Which one would you suggest?"

"The blue wrap dress would be perfect. Your boobs look great in that one and the dress curves in the right places."

I stood heading back to my closet. "Thanks, I have to go and change."

"Have fun."

-GD-

"You look very beautiful tonight," Edward said across the small round table for two. He looked amazing in his black suit.

We sat overlooking the Chicago skyline. "Thank you."

"Have you been here before?" He asked as the server approached our table.

"No, I haven't."

"May I?" He asked as he grabbed my menu. I nodded, and he began to order for the two of us.

"I have never had someone order for me before."

"Did you mind?"

"No..." I thought strangely.

"It's a habit. I wanted you to try their signature items."

"Well, everything sounded good. So, thank you. Even though you ordered for a party of eight." I laughed. "What do you mean it's a habit?"

He sat back. "I usually order for my dates."

"Are they illiterate?" He narrowed his eyes. I laughed. "Really, I mean every time?"

"Yes."

I stared at him. "Honestly, I thought you were just trying to be a gentleman, not a—"

"I was. Sometimes people only choose what they know. They won't try something different because they don't know if they will like it or not."

"But shouldn't you leave it up to them? Make the suggestion and let them choose?"

He stared for a moment and said nothing.

The first course came out, which was amazing. The second and third courses were each better than the next. "I must say that you did pick well." I laughed more to myself as the server took away our plates.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

I was enjoying everything about that night including him. "I am, thank you."

We stared a bit too long at each other, and then I looked away. When I looked back, Edward had an intensity in his eyes that made my thighs instantly rub together. "Thank you for finally saying yes. May I ask what was different about me asking this time?"

I took a sip of water, and then answered. "There was nothing different, except that I know you better. Before, well, it was all physical."

"And that was wrong?" One brow rose.

"Not necessarily. For me, I would like to know someone first before, well..."

"Before we fuck?"

Our eyes locked. "...Yes."

He took a sip of his wine, as I looked out at the flickering skyline. It was getting stuffy, and I was finding it difficult to breathe.

We sat in silence for a while until he asked, "Would you like dessert?"

"Honestly, I couldn't eat another bite."

Edward took another sip of his wine as his eyes darkened before mine. Then, he asked the server for the bill.

-GD-

Edward walked me to my door. The cool air was a welcome change from the hot car we had just exited. I could feel Edward's body heat the entire drive back as he sat closely next to me. My mouth felt parched and my body pulsated, yearning to be touched by him.

I fidgeted with my keys as I said, "I had a very nice time."

"I am glad."

I turned and unlocked my door, and debated if I should ask him in.

"I have to fly out to New York in the morning. When I return, I would very much like to do this again."

I turned around and looked at him and smiled. "That would be nice. Have a great trip."

Then he grabbed both sides of my face and slowly kissed my bottom lip before gently caressing the top. I opened my mouth allowing him to explore more of me. At first, the kiss was slow and sensual. Then, the burn grew as our movements began to increase. I grabbed hold of his wrists as he steadied my head while he explored. The fire inside of me grew rapidly, and when he suddenly pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, my body screamed out for more.

"I had better go," he breathed out.

No! I thought as I leaned forward to kiss him. My lips were trying to persuade him to keep going. We had kissed for a few more seconds before he leaned back. His eyes were darker, and I knew that he wanted this as much as I did. But, he placed a kiss on my forehead before he said, "I'll call you." My mouth dropped as I stood there and watched him walk away.

-GD-

"Finally, he was being a gentleman," Alice answered.

"Did it sound like she wanted that?" Tanya shook her head.

I sipped my diet coke as the two of them went back and forth rehashing the story of my date with Edward.

"All I know is that I was finally ready, and then he wasn't."

"Honey, the man was ready. Trust me. It seems as if he finally realizes you are more than a conquest." Tanya added.

"Do you want me to hint to Jasper?"

"No! And you're not a great hinter, Alice."

"I can be crafty."

"Squirt, you can't. He'll know exactly what you are doing. Besides, I think Bella has Edward exactly where she wants him."

"Glad you feel that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me that man cannot get enough of you."

-GD-

I was flipping through the channels unable to find anything decent to watch without sucking out brain cells, when my cell rang. I instantly smiled when I saw the name. "Are you back?"

"Not yet, but I miss you."

That surprised me. But by the silence on the other end, I suspect that surprised him as well. "If I am being honest, I miss you as well."

"Isabella, this friend thing is new to me."

"I know and you're doing a—"

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

My heart dropped. "Okay..."

"I don't just want to be friends anymore. I want to know the color of your eyes when you come. I want to see the expression on your face when I bring you to the brink of pleasure like you have never felt before. I want to explore limits with you and show you a new sense of pleasure such that you have never experienced."

I couldn't find any words.

"I want you not only as a friend, but also as my lover. I don't think I can ask for less."

I sat up. "Edward...I need a monogamous relationship."

"There will only be you."

"How can I be sure? You're—"

"We'll sign a contract."

"A what?"

"I'll explain it when I return. But I ask that this stays between us."

I sat staring at the TV. "Yes."

He breathed out. "I'll be back at the end of the week. We'll have dinner and talk then."

"Okay."

"Good night, Isabella."

He hung up, and I lay back catching my breath from the tornado named Edward Cullen. Then I thought, what does he mean by a contract?

***********GD***********

Any thoughts?

Thank You! I read all of your reviews and will finish responding to them shortly.

* * *

><p>My fic, The Dress, is up for Top 10 Fic's Completed in 2014. Honored to be listed with such great Fanfiction writers. Link is on my profile page. Voting ends February 28, 2015<p>

Fic Rec:

My Life as a Trophy Wife by JennaRay

I bartered my body willingly, but my heart...he stole.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren.

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe drama.

* * *

><p>AN

I had no clue that the word, contract, would have stirred so many opinions :)

This ones early, but I had to give a shout out and a Happy Birthday to the creator of my Facebook Group. Fernanda! Thanks hun for sharing the love!

Picspirations for Edward's Condo in this chapter is over at the Facebook group. Link on profile page.

Well, let's get to it shall we...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I dreamed every night of Edward Cullen and often thought of him throughout my days. The day he was to return, my heart raced with anticipation and my body was revved up and waiting to go. Just in case, I had gone to the spa to get the works. Glad I did it earlier in the week because my hoo-ha was still a bit sore. What women go through, and men have no clue. It takes work and a lot of pain for one's body to be this hairless and smooth.

Edward called and said that we would be having dinner at his home. I was excited to see the private side of him. A dwelling says a lot about a person. But, I was more excited that we would be alone.

He had a car pick me up, and I arrived at his house around seven that evening. When he told me to dress casual, I wasn't sure how casual. So, I wore jeans and a blouse hoping that worked. When he opened the door, I immediately looked down at his feet, which were bare and perfectly manicured. Then up the jeans, to his form fitting black V-neck tee that showed his fine golden chest hair, to the bearded scruff that was on his face. My heart and pants dropped right then. Who the hell was this guy in front of me?

"Please, come in," he said as he stepped to the side.

I walked by him, and he helped me with my coat. He placed it to the side, and then attacked. There was no how have you been, or it's great to see you, just hands and lips and groping. The groping was more me as I felt his ass in those jeans. He spun me around as he kissed me more firmly; requesting entrance which I allowed. Our tongues danced around as my hands explored further. When I reached his silky locks, I grabbed them tightly as he moved us against what felt like a small table. Moans echoed around the foyer until we finally came up for breath. He leaned against my chest, and I had felt as if I had just run a mile. We both stood there panting until Edward said. "I really missed you."

I grinned to myself. "I can see that."

He chuckled and looked down at me now standing his full height. "I won't apologize for losing control. But next time, I'll give you more of a warning."

"That would be good," I said trying to gain back my breath.

He grabbed my hand. "Come. Let me show you around."

-GD-

Edward started the tour of his home in the formal living area. "You play?" I asked seeing the black Baby Grand.

He shook his head. "No, it's to add to the decor."

"Oh."

We walked to his office, and then to another sitting area; a theater room before he showed me several bathrooms and another office. Edward's home was perfectly...clean...maybe crisp? Sanitized type of descriptive words came to mind as I walked through each room. There was nothing out of place, and you would have thought it was a hospital by the intense aroma of cleansers. "Did you just have the place cleaned?" I asked.

"No." He said showing me to the kitchen.

When I walked in I was pleasantly surprised. "Now this looks like you actually live here."

He looked at me strangely before asking. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"This area seems lived in. You even have papers scattered over there on the counter."

"I like to work in here."

"Even with two offices?"

"Complicated, remember?"

"Always..."

He pinched his lips together and offered me a seat at the kitchen table. "I thought we would be more comfortable eating in here unless you want to sit in the dining room?"

"No, this is perfect. What's that incredible smell?"

He smiled. "I made lasagna."

My eyes bugged out. "You cook?"

"Yes, Isabella. I can cook."

"I'm...speechless."

"You're full of jokes this evening." He said as he started pulling out pans and breaking loaves of bread.

"I never pictured you...domestic."

"I've been a bachelor for a while."

"Maybe so, but surely you don't always cook."

"No. I have a cook and a housekeeper." He stopped prepping and looked at me with a hard look. "Happy now?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes." He stated plainly then gave me a crooked grin before continuing his preparations.

Watching Edward in the kitchen made him seem more...human in a way. He wasn't dressed in his standard tailored suits, and he had this relaxed air about him. We spent time talking as he finished dinner. I offered to help, but he wanted to serve me; I certainly wasn't going to argue. I sipped delicious red wine as he spoke about his trip to New York. He mentioned the new plans and how the merger was coming together. He asked me how my week went and how I was being treated in the office.

"Thanks for that announcement, by the way. It went over very well." I said with the intended attitude.

"Your promotion needed to be announced. We have a lot of work to do, and you're going to have to prepare your team."

"I understand that Edward, but a little warning would have helped."

"I'll try to remember that you need warnings."

"Yes. Bella needs warnings. Besides, I was in the middle of getting my lunch in the cafeteria when the email came. I had to see everyone's faces and hear their snide comments. Mike was a total ass, but who could blame him."

"He's fired." He said without skipping a beat.

"Edward, you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I am the boss."

I smiled. "Then your sister would have to be next if you're firing everyone who has made snide comments."

He stopped mixing the salad and wiped his hands on a towel as he asked, "What did she do now?"

"She warned me again that staying away from you would be in my best interest. So, if you fire Mike, then she should be next, and you'll need a new COO."

He walked over with two bowls of salad and went back for the fresh bread and Parmesan cheese before sitting next to me. "I will deal with her."

"It's fine. I understand her being protective of her friend. I have those kind of friends myself, you know."

"That, I do know." He smiled and refilled my glass.

I took a few bites, and it was delicious. "The dressing is amazing. What brand is it?"

"I made it myself."

"Stop lying!"

He chuckled. "You really do picture me as a helpless man, don't you?"

"Never helpless," I said staring into his eyes as I took another bite. We both ate in silence for a while. "Well, after this, I can't wait to taste the lasagna. Did you make the noodles yourself?" I teased. He didn't respond. "You didn't?"

"No. But I do know how to make noodles."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you are full of surprises."

"Let's see what you think by the end of the night."

-GD-

Dinner was amazing. Edward was a damn good cook. I tried not to eat so much, but before I realized it, I had cleaned my plate. Then, I cleaned our plates. I volunteered to help with the dishes and Edward reluctantly agreed. I could tell he liked to cook, but cleaning afterward wasn't his thing. He said his staff was off for the night, which meant we either left the kitchen a mess or worked together to get it done.

"This is not how I thought we would be spending our evening." I laughed.

"The night is young. I told you to leave everything."

"I couldn't. Besides, I'm learning more about you."

"Like what?"

"You hate cleaning for one."

"That is true. My...well, whoever was here cleaned."

"You mean your girlfriends?"

"Yes."

I continued to wash as he stared at me while drying the dishes I handed him. "You know, you can be honest with me. I won't go crazy with your mentioning other women. I know there were many before me. I just don't want any while I'm...well, here."

"And there won't be."

"Which you keep saying. Oh, were you seriously going to have a contract drawn up?" I laughed. "At first I thought you were into something kinky. Like that book, everyone is talking about. You know, the billionaire guy who likes to spank women and tie them up?" I laughed harder. "Then I thought, this is you, and I could totally see you having lawyers draw up a sex clause." I looked over at him. "Get it? Sex clause? Like the Santa Clause? Which is on TV tonight by the way." Not sure why I knew that.

"What if I was into spanking and kinky stuff like that?" He asked.

I snickered as I handed him another dish. "Well, I might like the kinky stuff." I pinched my lips totally wanting him to kiss me right then.

He turned fully around and with a serious expression asked, "Isabella, what would you think if I told you I'm a Dominant?"

I smiled staring into his eyes until I realized he wasn't joking. Then, the large dish fell out of my hands splashing water everywhere. "I'm sorry..."

"Here, let me clean that up." He said as he reached for some towels.

I stepped away as he cleaned up the water, and tried to wrap my brain around what he had just said. This was not happening. Then, I felt him behind me as he moved my hair off of one shoulder. His lips gently caressed my skin as I leaned back into him. "Edward..."

"I know this is a lot to take in. I want you to take a moment and listen to everything I have to say. I care about you greatly." He kissed up my neck. "You are beautiful, smart, and witty." He kissed my earlobe. "The first time I saw you, I knew then I had to have you."

I breathed out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Once upon a time, I discovered a lifestyle that offered me pleasure beyond my imagination. I was a natural Dominant, and everything seemed to fit into place as I began to live that lifestyle. When I became COO, juggling my career and a submissive; do you know what that is?" I nodded. "I found it hard to be able to give one hundred percent. To be a good Dom, I needed to be able to do that. I made the decision to retire from having someone full time and only to play when there was a need."

I stood frozen, listened to his tale, and thought; I knew he was too good to be true. I mean, I understood how someone like him could be involved in that lifestyle, but it wasn't for me. Even though my body wanted to see exactly what he could do to it.

Edward obviously felt my anxiety, as he released his arms and stood in front of me while he examined my face. "I know this may take time to digest."

I looked down. "Ummm...yeah. To be honest, I don't think I could do that."

"Isabella, I'm not asking you to be a part of the lifestyle; I just wanted you to understand who I am."

Edward sharing this was a big step for him. I looked up and could see in his eyes that he was second guessing telling me. I took a hold of his hand and asked if we could sit down. "So, your ex and you..."

"She was my first vanilla relationship after I gave up my subs. Meaning, she wasn't in the lifestyle. I did share some things with her. We went to a few play clubs, but that's about it."

"I see." I sat there thinking; you wanted him to open up, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to open up _this_ much. Listening to him being with other women in that way and his ex...my stomach turned. "Could I have some water?"

"Of course." He got up and grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator, and set it down as he slid his chair closer to mine. "I'm not asking for you to do anything you're not comfortable with. And I'm sure some of the things I am speaking about make no sense, but I wanted to let you know up front. You mentioned being the only one, and I wanted to show you that I was very capable of being in a committed relationship."

"But is that really committed?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have read and understand, you have one person or sometimes more that you take care of, correct?"

His eyes narrowed. "Something like that."

"You attended these parties that obviously were for sex, right?"

"They are more than that. You learn from going to them, and they offer classes and—"

"Yet, you're watching other people have sex or they're watching you, and aren't there orgies?"

He got up and grabbed a water for himself. "Yes, at some play parties, they offer these types of playtime. But, Isabella—"

"Edward, I think I need some air."

I walked out the kitchen and opened the door to the balcony. It was freezing outside, but the cold air felt like just what I needed. My head was in a fog.

"Maybe, I should explain everything more clearly about the lifestyle." He said behind me.

"Trust me. I know what you're talking about. It's been talked about openly for a while now. I even helped Tanya research the subject for a case she was working on. So, you don't have to explain. I'm very much aware of the rules and mechanics, etc."

"This is a problem?"

I turned to look at him. "Can you give me some time to...I don't know...I just need some time." I stepped back into the kitchen and headed straight for the door. "I'm sorry to cut this short."

Edward walked behind me, dragging his feet. "Take all the time you need. If you want to talk about it—"

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

He placed my jacket on, and when I turned around he kissed me, hard. My head started to spin, and my hands immediately grabbed hold of his silken strands and pulled. We both moaned as the kiss deepened. He tasted so good, and I could feel my body surrendering in need. I wanted him, but I truly needed to think about everything he had told me. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being open with me." Then I kissed him gently. Showing him exactly how I felt about him opening up.

He looked at me and said, "I want to be honest with you."

I smiled. "You are making it hard to leave."

He pulled me in more tightly. "Good." Then, he kissed me one last time before I released him and said goodnight.

************GD***********

Well, I am sure you have something to say. Let's hear it...

* * *

><p>My Book Blog Tour starts tomorrow, information will be posted on my FB and Twitter pages. My other Fic, The Dress, is nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in 2014 at Twifictionrecs<strong>. <strong>Voting ends Feb. 28th link on profile page

* * *

><p>Fic rec:<p>

Eclipse by StillDreaming85

All of Bella's memories have been erased. She knows nothing about herself or the two men that are holding her captive. The only thing she can recall is a feeling of urgency ... Danger. She knows that she needs to escape ... Run ... While she still can. ***DRABBLE***


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta and pre-reader EdwardsFirstKiss and Tinsley Warren

Life is too short for real life drama. Welcome to my little corner of make believe.

* * *

><p>AN

Still working on responding to the last chapter reviews.

Well, let's see what Bella is thinking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"That sounds like a start at least," Alice said over the phone. She couldn't make it to Tanya's. She was on her way to Jasper's parents for Christmas Eve dinner.

"It's something," I said.

"Are you changing your mind? Did something more happen?" Alice asked.

"No! I'm trying to be cautious and take it slow, remember."

"Well, not too slow," Tanya said as she brought in the popcorn. "I can't wait to hear how fuckhot is in bed."

I shook my head. "I'm sure he is fine in that category."

"I am confident that he is. I just can't wait to see how fucked up he makes you." She laughed.

"Tanya! Anyway, what are you two watching?" I was staying at Tanya's for Christmas.

"Some kinky shit Bella picked out. Similar to Nine and a half Weeks mixed with Fifty Shades."

"Alice, it's an art film called Escape." I clarified.

"Sounds yummy. Well, you two horny birds have fun. Merry Christmas and I'll check in tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas, squirt."

"Tell Jasper we said the same," I yelled behind Tanya.

"Will do. Oh, I want to hear what Jake said the other night." She had said before she hung up.

"Do tell." Tanya grinned.

Jake had called me a few days ago. Then again last night. I hadn't mentioned that call to them yet. "Not much to tell. He called and said nothing really. Mostly reminiscing about holidays past. It has always been a hard time for him. You know his mother died around the holidays."

"I think he's not over you."

"We were close. I just feel bad."

"Bella, even without Edward, it would have ended eventually."

"I know. I just hoped...he was a good friend."

"But now Edward can be your friend." She smirked wiggling her brows.

Tanya then poured the wine, and we got settled in front of the TV.

-GD-

"This is not what I expected," Tanya said as her eyes stayed glued to the TV screen. It was leaning more on the porn side versus the art side. "How the hell is she bending that way?" She asked turning her head to analyze the woman's sexual position.

"I don't think I could ever do something like that," I said as I took a large sip of wine.

"Well, some of the kinky parts, maybe. The submit to a man and can only pee when he tells you? Hell-to-the-no! I understand holding off to come, but holding your pee?" We looked at each other and laughed.

Then, I turned to her and asked. "Have you and Alec ever tried anything like this?"

"Like him flogging me with a whip? No! But we have brought out some of my toys." Tanya said with a huge grin.

"Hmmm...what if he all of a sudden wanted to do more?"

She turned towards me with her full attention. "You mean spank me and shit?"

"Yeah. Be a little more adventuresome in the bedroom."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious."

"Ah huh. Are you thinking about doing stuff like this with Edward?"

"...No...I'm just curious."

"Bullshit! Look, hypothetically speaking. If Edward wanted to do these types of things to you, think long and hard about that."

She stared at me, and then turned back to the movie. I sat there for a moment thinking how my question about her and Alec had turned to me and Edward. Then, "Are you fucking kidding me!" I got up. "You knew?"

She stared straight ahead. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's bullshitting who? You knew!"

She looked up. "Bella, I don't have a clue—"

"Before you finish that statement, you had better have a damn good reason to lie to your best friend!"

"I'm lying to you about something that you aren't even telling me what you think I'm lying about?"

"I can't tell you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think it's the same for me?'

I fell to my knees. "Fuck! You and Alec are into BDSM!"

"Bella..." She shushed me.

"Is that how you knew Edward? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe this." I said as I paced around the room. "You're my best friend, and you knew what he was, and you let me go through all of this crap for months knowing I could never...how could you?" I yelled.

"First, I never said we were into that lifestyle. Secondly, yes, I saw Edward and his ex at a sex club in New York. But we signed a confidentiality clause and they are the types of people that will strip you of everything you own if their secret got out."

"Wait, you met him at a sex club?"

"Yes. That club we all went to, Taboo."

"That was a sex club? How? All I saw were people dressed up and dancing."

"The front of the club is a legitimate club. The rest of it serves as a private playground for the elite. Alec found out about it from one of his clients. We played with the idea, and he was extended an invitation to join. We had to complete more forms than for the IRS. We had to wait for our lives and financials to be scrutinized before we were even invited to see it. If we wanted to become members, the committee had to decide if we were in or out. The whole process was complicated, but the night that we all went was because we were invited."

I leaned back against the headboard and squeezed my pillow. "We were all together. How could you have—" Then, I remembered. "We couldn't find you the end of the night. I remember Jake saying that you both had probably gone back to the hotel to fuck. I would have never thought you were fucking other people."

"It was not like that at all! The whole thing felt as if I were a patron looking at performers. I know this sounds strange, but everything seemed tamer than I had expected. I thought I would see a lot of naked people having sex everywhere, but that wasn't the case. Most of the men wore suits and if they had their submissives with them, they were exposed, but not in a way that was skanky."

"Not skanky?"

"You know what I mean. Like this crap." She waved to the TV. "It was more on the erotic art side of things with diamond collars and gold chains with silk ribbons and designer lingerie."

I stared at her for a moment before stating. "I should be surprised yet; I'm not. But not telling me about Edward..."

"Bella, I couldn't."

"You could have warned me!"

"Warned you about what? He's a fucking hot man that obviously wants your scrawny ass, and you like him. Yeah, he's into kinky shit but maybe you need a spanking or two, fuck!" She reached for her wine glass and guzzled the rest down.

"You knew he was dating someone else."

"Like I said, I didn't remember her until I mentioned you and Edward to Alec. He was the one that reminded me that Edward was there with a woman. What, this changes the fact that you like Edward? Fuck Bella, everything you have told Alice and me from day one shows that the man is dominating. And for the record, you seem to like that. You let him touch you in public and everywhere else, so don't get on your high horse and tell me I fucked up. Shit, it's Christmas. We're supposed to be watching this porn crap and having a fucking jolly time!"

I had stared at her before I said. "I'm still upset at you."

"Who the fuck cares? I kept his little secret. Sue me. Cause if he finds out that I mentioned a word, he could sue me and take every damn cent we have. So, if you don't want us to live with you, I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut about this convo."

The confidentiality disclosure they made me sign when I accepted the VP position made total sense now. I had never had to sign one before, but HR explained that it protected the company and its employees. What is disclosed in my professional and private life would be secured. I had assumed it was for those execs who got caught with their pants down with their admins, but now I'm understanding. A part of me wondered if everyone in my position had to sign one or was it exclusively to me.

I looked over at Tanya. "Why didn't you join the sex club?"

"We wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, but that was too much for even me. And you know there was no way I was letting Alec control me. When I mentioned to him that he could be my slave, he said we were out." She chuckled. "I can tell you, though, that I learned a lot of valuable information. That prolong orgasm technique is mind blowing. Hey, Edward doesn't want you to be his submissive, right?"

I shook my head. "He said that he's not into that lifestyle like he was before."

"Well, if that's the case, what's the problem?"

"It's still a part of him."

She came closer to me stretching out over my legs. "Bella, the man is very dominating. That's obvious. But is that a part of him that you can live with?"

That was the question.

We both had stared at the other before we focused back on the movie.

-GD-

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." Edward had called me early on Christmas morning. His voice sounded raspy.

"Merry Christmas. What are your plans for the day?"

"I usually go to my parent's house for breakfast. We open our gifts, then later have dinner. How are the Volturis?"

"Tanya decided to try cooking dinner herself. If you can hear cussing in the background, that's her yelling at the poor delivery boy out back. He forgot the sauces. She had to order takeout because she forgot that the turkey had to thaw out."

He laughed. "When can I see you again? I have your gift."

"Edward, you didn't have too." Damn, now I had to rush out tomorrow to find something.

"It's something small. And I don't expect anything in return. Just something that I wanted to give to you."

"Hmmm...well, now I'm intrigued."

"I have to be in the office in the morning. I'll be off to New York for a few days after that. Victoria and I have several meetings, but I'll be back early next week."

"You and Victoria have been meeting a lot lately."

He chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Remember that I am waiting for you, Isabella."

"I know...I have been thinking about everything that you told me. I think I need some clarification on what exactly you want from me, I don't think I can kneel at your feet and submit the way you are accustomed too."

"If you hadn't run away, I would have explained that that's not what I want from you. I only wanted you to know that it's a part of me."

"Edward, you freaked me out! Maybe in your world it's normal, but in mine not so much. Everyone I know is pretty tame. Well, most of the people I know." Tanya had never been tame.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm available day or night. But, I would very much like to see you on the thirty-first."

"New Years Eve?"

"I believe that's what they call that day. Why don't we have dinner and see where the evening takes us."

"All right."

We didn't say anything for awhile. Then he said, "I'm tempted to come over and see you."

"What's stopping you?"

"The door."

"What?"

Then, I heard the doorbell ring. I walked towards the front door as Alec opened it. "Edward? Merry Christmas. Tanya didn't tell me you were stopping by."

"Actually, it wasn't planned. I just stopped by to give Isabella her gift." Our eyes locked.

"Edward?" Tanya walked in and then looked at me with a snide grin. "Bella didn't tell me you were joining us."

"I wish I could, and I wouldn't want to intrude, but my family is expecting me. I just came by to see Isabella for a moment."

"Well please, come in." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Would you like a drink?" Alec asked.

"No, thank you."

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy," Alec said as he drug Tanya out of the room.

As soon as they left the room, we walked up to each other. He grabbed the sides of my face as he usually did and kissed me gently. His lips were cold as if he had been outside for a while.

"How long were you standing outside?" I asked.

"How long were we talking?"

You should have come in!"

"I wasn't sure if you would want me to after what I told you the other night."

I lowered my voice. "Like I said, I was a bit shocked at first, but I just needed time to digest it."

He grabbed both of my hands as he laid his head on top of mine and said.. "I thought I might had run you off."

"To be honest. I wasn't sure myself."

He pulled back. "And now?"

I looked into his emerald eyes and knew that I wanted to try. "I want to be with you." Edward grabbed me and kissed me harder. We kissed for a while, and then I clarified. "But, we need to talk about...you know. I'm not sure if I can do some of the things you might want to do. In fact, I know I can't and—"

"Isabella, I told you because—" He stopped talking, looking around the room, and opening the door pulling me out behind him. "I didn't tell you those things because I expected you to be my submissive. I told you because it's a large part of who I am. It's why I am a certain way. I wanted you to understand."

"I do," I admitted. "Knowing that about you does explain a few things about your...personality."

He moistened his lips as I stood and watched. He leaned in and started to kiss the edges of my mouth before he nipped around my jaw. The man was driving me insane, and all I could think about was taking him up to my room so he could show me exactly what he could do. I pressed my lips firmly against his, taking my time as my body shivered from the cold. He must have felt that because he released me and pulled me back into the house.

"I better go. I'm already an hour late. That is unusual for me." He stated as he gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you next week and we will talk more."

I nodded. As he walked out the door, I asked. "Didn't you have something for me?"

He smirked. "You'll get it next week."

"But—"

"Merry Christmas, Isabella." He yelled behind him as he strutted to his sports car. I waved as his eyes lingered a bit longer on mine while inside his car, before he sped out sliding down the road.

************GD***********

Well?

* * *

><p>Fic Rec:<p>

You Came Too Early by Elliania

Edward and Bella married too young and for all the wrong reasons, so no one acted surprised when their marriage crumbled down. Two kids and five years later, events force them to live under the same roof for a while. Will they realize what they lost? AH. Older, divorced E/B. Daddyward. Angst. HEA.


End file.
